Assassin's Heritage: Fremde Klingen
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: Eine Reihe mysteriöser Anschläge erschüttert Masyaf, mit denen Altaïrs neue Mission zusammenhängt. Diese soll er jedoch nicht allein durchführen, sondern mit einem zurückgekehrten Assassinen. Altaïrs Empörung ist groß: Denn dieser ist eine Frau...!
1. Harte Zeiten

**ASSASSIN'S HERITAGE:**

**FREMDE KLINGEN**

_Hey und willkommen!_

_Also, mit dieser Fan Fiction habe ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, hauptsächlich einige Fragen um Altaïr zu klären, die im Spiel selbst keine Antwort gefunden haben. (Herkunft, Charakter, Nachkommen etc.) Ich werde versuchen, die ein oder andere historische Begebenheit zu verarbeiten, kann vollkommene Korrektheit jedoch nicht versprechen. Dass die Assassinen in Wahrheit keine Organisation waren wie ich sie beschreibe, weiß ich z.B., aber das könnt ihr als künstlerische Freiheit ansehen._

_Assassin's creed gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern Ubisoft und hiermit mache ich auch kein Geld (aber wenn die Menschen von Ubisoft eines Tages vor meiner Tür stehen und mich unter Vertrag oder so nehmen wollen, bin ich sicher nicht abgeneigt. *lol*). Wenn in dieser FF an manchen Stellen abwertende Äußerungen über Religionen, Frauen, Homosexualität usw. vorkommen, entspricht das definitiv __**nicht**__ meiner Meinung, sondern meiner Vorstellung der Epoche und den Menschen in dieser Zeit. Okay?_

_So und jetzt genug geredet. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Geschichte!_

_Assassin C_

**1. Kapitel:  
Harte Zeiten**

Altaïr wollte es nicht glauben.

Als er die Festung um Masyaf betrat, sah er teilweise abgebrannte Häuser, chaotisch zerstreute Gegenstände aller Art und getrocknete Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Nur vier Tage war er wegen einer Mission fortgewesen. Währenddessen hatte sich ein Angriff auf Masyaf ereignet, von dem er auf seinem Rückweg von einem seiner Brüder erfahren hatte.

„Nicht noch ein Anschlag", murmelte er besorgt, während er an einigen schwarz gekleideten Frauen vorbeiging, die offenbar alle ihre gefallenen Männer betrauerten.

Etwa ein Jahr war vergangen seitdem Altaïr über Al Mualim gesiegt hatte. Nachdem er den ehemaligen Anführer als Betrüger, als Templer enttarnt und zu Fall gebracht hatte, war zunächst große Verwirrung eingetreten. Doch mittlerweile hatte die Bruderschaft einen neuen Anführer, der die Angelegenheit um den Edensplitter weise geregelt hatte. Da die Bruderschaft Altaïr zu großem Dank verpflichtet war, hatte der jetzige Großmeister in diesem Fall nur mit Altaïrs Zustimmung handeln wollen.

Einige hatten sogar darauf bestanden, dass Altaïr selbst von nun an die Bruderschaft führen sollte, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Für Altaïr bedeutete das Assassinen-Dasein nicht, in Masyaf umringt von Büchern und Schriftrollen anderen ihre Arbeit zuzuteilen. Nachdem er den Edensplitter sicher verwahrt gewusst hatte, war er wieder zu seiner vorigen Tätigkeit zurückgekehrt und führte nun wieder ihm erteilte Missionen im Sinne der Bruderschaft durch, lebte wie jeder andere Assassine, obgleich er den höchsten Rang genoss.

„…und ich sage euch, dahinter stecken die Templer!", versuchte ein dicker Mann mittleren Alters einige andere von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen.

Die Stimmung in Masyaf war wegen der Anschläge in den letzten Monaten sehr besorgt und schwermütig, denn niemand schien zu wissen, wessen Werk diese Gewalttaten waren. Die Angreifer hatten keine eindeutige Herkunft, Sprache oder Wappen an ihrer Kleidung aufgewiesen.

„Du sprichst Unsinn! Es wäre nur logisch, wenn die Perser dahinterstecken!", argumentierte ein junger Assassine dagegen, erntete jedoch viele Einwände.

Die Diskussion um das Thema zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und lenkte sie von Altaïr ab, der ansonsten sehr ehrenvoll von den anderen empfangen wurde. Doch das war ihm recht, denn auch ihm gingen die mysteriösen Angriffe nicht aus dem Kopf.

‚Warum sollte eine Großmacht ihre Identität verschleiern wollen?', dachte er gehend und blickte zerstreut zum leicht bewölkten Himmel hinauf.

Dass die Assassinen keine Verbündeten in unmittelbarer Umgebung hatten, konnte niemand leugnen. Im Gegensatz zu den Führern der drei großen Glaubensrichtungen, war die Bruderschaft nicht der Ansicht, dass das Heilige Land nur einer Religion versprochen war. In den Augen der Assassinen war der Frieden das höchste Ziel, und zwar zwischen Juden, Muslimen und Christen gleichermaßen.

Diese sehr revolutionären Ansichten hatten ihnen die Oberhäupter der Religionen zu Feinden gemacht. Doch wenn diese Masyaf attackierten, taten sie es stolz ihre Überzeugung präsentierend mit wehenden Bannern und in Reih und Glied marschierenden Soldaten. Dies war bei den jetzigen Angriffen nicht der Fall gewesen. Die Assassinen waren ratlos.

„Altaïr!", riss ihn eine ihm bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Fast hatte er die Burg erreicht, als ihm ein Mann entgegenkam und ihn mit ernstem Blick empfing. Er war nur wenige Jahre älter als Altaïr, hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare und trug ein etwas schlichteres Gewand als der Großmeister selbst. In seinem Gesicht prangte eine tiefe Narbe, die sich über sein linkes Auge zog, auf dem er blind war.

Sein Name war Faruq. Er war der einzige Sohn des Großmeisters und dessen erster Untergebener. Die zweite Stelle war von Malik besetzt, der Altaïr im Kampf gegen Al Mualim einen großen Dienst erwiesen hatte.

„Faruq…", erwiderte Altaïr.

Seine Gedanken waren noch zu sehr zerstreut als dass er ein Gespräch mit ihm hätte anfangen können, doch auch Faruq schien nicht in der Stimmung, mit ihm zu plaudern. Etwas anderes hätte Altaïr auch gewundert, da Faruq wie alle anderen von den Anschlägen recht mitgenommen wirkte. Obwohl sie gut miteinander auskamen, war es keine enge Freundschaft, die die beiden miteinander verband. Nach Altaïrs Meinung strahlte Faruq trotz oder wegen seiner Beliebtheit bei den anderen Brüdern seines Alters eine gewisse Arroganz aus. Doch dieser Tage schienen viele solcher Differenzen wie vergessen.

„Gut, dass du zurück bist", begann Faruq und seufzte resigniert. „Die meisten können vor Sorge und Trauer kaum noch ihren normalen Beschäftigungen nachgehen. Überall stehen die Leute in Trauben zusammen, um zu wehklagen oder zu spekulieren."

„Wer sollte es ihnen verdenken?", erwiderte Altaïr.

Faruq nickte nachdenklich und bedeutete Altaïr mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Während die beiden über die Außenmauern der Burg schlenderten, schwiegen sie zwar die meiste Zeit, doch ihre Unterhaltungen handelten fast ausschließlich von den ungeklärten Anschlägen auf Masyaf. Nur nebensächlich erwähnte Altaïr seine erfolgreiche Mission, von der er wiedergekehrt war, doch im Angesicht der Situation, erschien diese Nachricht auch Faruq irrelevant.

„Wenn man nur wüsste, wer dafür verantwortlich ist…", entgegnete Altaïr und stützte sich leicht gebeugt mit den Unterarmen auf die Zinnen. Ein warmer Wind wehte, doch die Sonne schien nur schwach. Er blickte auf Masyaf hinab, das nun nicht mehr den Stolz ausstrahlte, für den es einst bekannt gewesen war, sondern Angst und Verunsicherung.

Obwohl alle Bewohner Masyafs ohne Zweifel dazu bereit gewesen wären, sich gegen den Verursacher zu wenden, nützten die geschärften Klingen nichts, da keiner wusste, gegen wen sie gerichtet werden sollten. Der dritte Kreuzzug neigte sich mittlerweile dem Ende zu und sowohl Saladins als auch König Richards Truppen waren wie der Rest des Landes geschwächt. Dass nun aus dem Nichts eine neue Partei auftauchte, die sich zuerst gegen die Assassinen wandte, erschien ihm abwegig.

Auf eine Antwort wartend sah er zu Faruq, der ebenfalls nachdenklich auf Masyaf blickte. Altaïr musterte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und wusste genau wie er die Bewegungen seines noch sehenden Auges zu deuten hatte. Für seine Adleraugen war er bekannt.

„Du weißt etwas", unterstellte er ihm mit gesenkter Stimme, damit die zwei Wachmänner in einigen Metern Entfernung mit Sicherheit nichts davon hörten.

Faruq blickte jäh zu ihm und Altaïr sah ihm an wie er mit seinen Gedanken haderte.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich sich am Kopf kratzend, denn es erschien ihm sinnlos, zu lügen. „Aber ich darf dir nichts davon sagen. _Noch nicht_."

„Heißt das, mein nächster Auftrag wird etwas damit zu tun haben?", erkundigte sich Altaïr, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Er sah wieder in die Ferne. „So, so…"

„Eins solltest du aber doch wissen", ergänzte Faruq, was ihn Altaïrs Aufmerksamkeit wiedererlangen ließ. Schadenfroh strich sich Faruq übers Kinn, das ein kurzer Bart zierte. „Du wirst die Mission nicht allein durchführen."

Altaïrs Miene verzog sich. Durch seinen Rang hatte er sich das Privileg verdient, in all seinen Aufgaben allein handeln zu dürfen. Als Einzelgänger bevorzugte er diese Art seiner Arbeit, doch wenn der Großmeister ihm nun befahl, in diesem Fall mit jemandem zu kooperieren, würde er gehorchen müssen. Faruq lachte gehässig auf.

„Was ist daran so komisch?", wollte Altaïr wissen, dem die Reaktion seines Bruders unverständlich erschien.

„Es ist nur… Du hast doch sicher gehört, dass der Großmeister nach dem ersten Angriff auch die Assassinen nach Masyaf zurückgerufen hat, die zuvor in Ägypten ihren Dienst getan haben, oder?", fragte Faruq, noch immer süffisant grinsend.

„Ja, habe ich", gab Altaïr ungläubig zurück und richtete sich auf. „Sie haben dort der Bruderschaft große Dienste erwiesen und verdienen sicherlich unseren Respekt. Und?"

„Respekt…", wiederholte er abwertend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein… Partner … ist vor drei Tagen angekommen", erklärte Faruq weiter, nickte dann jedoch wortlos in Richtung des Innenhofes unter ihnen, den die beiden von ihrem Standpunkt aus überblicken konnten.

Altaïr stützte sich wieder auf die Zinnen, um sich vorzulehnen. Unten erkannte er nur wenige Menschen, darunter viele Alte, die miteinander redeten. Etwa in der Mitte des grün blühenden Hofes sah er den Großmeister, der mit einem anderen Assassinen sprach, der wie Altaïr gekleidet war und ihm von seiner Sicht aus den Rücken zuwandte.

„_Das_ ist mein Partner?", erkundigte sich Altaïr skeptisch und Faruq nickte. „Ziemlich schmächtig für jemanden, der so eine wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen soll!"

Er musterte misstrauisch den zierlichen Körperbau des Assassinen. Erst als das Gespräch mit dem Großmeister offenbar beendet war, wandte sich die Person um und für einen kurzen Moment sah Altaïr in zwei olivgrüne Augen, die ihn ebenfalls ungeniert ansahen.

Ein Schock lief durch Altaïrs Glieder, weshalb er den Assassinen länger als angemessen ansah. Der Anblick erschien ihm so unwirklich, dass er glaubte, seine sonst so tüchtigen Augen betrogen ihn.

„Das kann doch nicht…", wisperte er fassungslos, als der Assassine sich von Altaïrs Blick abwandte und den Hof verließ. „Das ist… Das ist doch eine _Frau_!"

Er schaute zu Faruq, in der Hoffnung, eine logische Erklärung zu erhalten.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er tonlos.

„Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz!", wehrte sich Altaïr und verstand nun, weshalb Faruq eben noch gelacht hatte. Am Liebsten hätte Altaïr das auch getan, wenn ihm die Situation nicht so gravierend erschienen wäre. „Nur Männer können der Bruderschaft beitreten! Was sucht eine Frau hier?!"

Er begann aufgebracht hin und her zu gehen.

„Eine Beleidigung für alle Assassinen, nicht wahr?", fragte Faruq ruhig, der mit verschränkten Armen an den Zinnen lehnte.

„Allerdings! Eine Frau hat andere Aufgaben, aber das hier geht nur Männer etwas an! Wie kann der Großmeister so etwas billigen?!", wollte Altaïr wütend wissen. Dass er mit einer Frau arbeiten sollte, verletzte merklich seinen Stolz.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste", antwortete Faruq düster. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du meine Meinung teilst. Vielleicht kannst du den Großmeister von dieser irrsinnigen Idee abbringen. Ich konnte es nicht."

Altaïr zweifelte daran, dass er mehr Einfluss auf den Anführer – und Faruqs Vater – ausüben würde als dessen Sohn. Doch trotzdem konnte und wollte er seine Meinung über den weiblichen Assassinen nicht zurückhalten.

* * *

Faruq brachte Altaïr in die Bibliothek, wo er früher wie heute seine Aufträge vom Großmeister entgegennahm. Mittlerweile hatte der Bereich des Anführers eine Umdekorierung erfahren. Rot gepolsterte Stühle mit Armlehnen waren um einen Tisch drapiert und der gesamte Bereich mit einem bordeauxfarbenen Vorhang abgetrennt. Auf einem der Stühle saß bereits Malik, sein ehemaliger Kontrahent, und blätterte in einem der vielen Bücher, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.

„Malik, ich bin froh, dich zu sehen", begrüßte Altaïr ihn, als er die Vorhänge beiseite schiebend in den Bereich eintrat. Faruq folgte ihm.

„Ich habe bereits von deiner Ankunft erfahren", erwiderte Malik und sah auf. „Und wie ich sehe, weißt du bereits, dass eine neue Mission auf dich wartet."

Er warf Faruq einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als dieser sich lockerer als es sich für ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Assassinen geziemte auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Zwischen den beiden war nun nur noch ein aufwändiger verzierter Stuhl frei, der dem Großmeister zustand.

Altaïr ließ sich auf einer der zwei Sitzgelegenheiten auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nieder und beobachtete die feindseligen Blicke, die sich Faruq und Malik zuwarfen. Die beiden hegten keinerlei Sympathie füreinander und Altaïr wusste, weshalb.

Malik war der Ansicht, dass Faruq nur einer der engsten Berater des Großmeisters hatte werden können, da er dessen Sohn war. Er war überheblich, schien seine Aufgabe nicht ernst zu nehmen und verriet Wissen nicht selten an seine vielen Freunde in der Bruderschaft, die er nach Maliks Meinung nur wegen seiner Stellung hatte. Nur die Tatsache, dass Faruq noch nie etwas von hoher Wichtigkeit ausgeplaudert hatte, war der Grund, dass sein Vater ihm keine niedere Arbeit zuteilte. Faruq wiederum war Maliks Ernsthaftigkeit zuwider und auch die Tatsache, dass er deswegen eher in der Gunst seines Vaters stand, was er jedoch nie vor anderen zugeben würde.

„Ist es wahr, dass aus Ägypten ein weiblicher Assassine zurückgekehrt ist?", wollte Altaïr wissen, bevor sich Faruq und Malik in einer Streiterei über Diskretion verloren.

Malik wandte sich Altaïr zu, da er ebenfalls nicht auf eine weitere Diskussion mit Faruq aus war.

„Ja", erwiderte er nickend, doch zögerlich. „Es ist wahr."

„Wie ist das möglich? Eine Frau als Assassine…?", fragte Altaïr weiter und lehnte sich säuerlich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Als ich davon erfahren habe, war ich genau so empört wie du", gab Malik beruhigend zu. „Sicher, es hat noch nie einen… weiblichen Bruder gegeben. Aber als mir der Großmeister von ihren Erfolgen in Ägypten erzählte-"

„Zum Teufel mit Ägypten!", fiel ihm Faruq ins Wort und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir wissen nicht, mit welchen weibischen Mitteln sie dort gehandelt hat. Sie verdient keine Ehrungen!"

„Schweig!", wurde er von einer rauen Stimme unterbrochen. Altaïr drehte sich jäh um und erkannte den neuen Großmeister Rahad I'timad, woraufhin er aufstand, um sich vor ihm zu verneigen.

Rahad war ein älterer, doch trotzdem fähiger Mann, dessen noch immer durchtrainierter Körper von einem erfolgreichen Leben als tätiger Assassine zeugte. In seiner Jugend hatte er als einer der besten seines Faches gegolten und als er in die Jahre gekommen war, hatte er sich als weises und vorausschauendes Ratsmitglied erwiesen. Altaïr hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihm den Rang des Großmeisters zuzusprechen.

„Meister Rahad", grüßte Altaïr ihn ehrenvoll und erhob sich wieder. Er sah in das ernste und von vielen Erfahrungen und Kämpfen geprägte Gesicht des Anführers, das von grauen Bartstoppeln übersäht war. Das schwarze Gewand eines Großmeisters – wie Al Mualim es vor ihm getragen hatte – vervollständigte seine erhabene Erscheinung.

„Wie ich hörte, wisst Ihr bereits von eurer neuen Mission", stellte Meister Rahad fest und warf seinem Sohn einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Und davon, dass Ihr sie nicht allein antreten werdet."

„Meister, deswegen…", begann Altaïr, doch der Großmeister gebot ihm durch eine Geste zu schweigen.

Altaïr gehorchte, während der Anführer sich wieder dem Vorhang zuwandte und ihn ein kleines Stück zur Seite schob.

„Kommt", befahl er und obwohl Altaïr wusste, wen er aufforderte, war er vom Anblick, der sich ihm bot, überrascht.

*******


	2. Offenbarungen

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Eine Reihe mysteriöser Anschläge erschüttert Masyaf, mit denen Altaïrs neue Mission zusammenhängt. Diese soll er jedoch nicht allein durchführen, sondern mit einem aus Ägypten zurückgekehrten Assassinen. Altaïrs Empörung ist groß: Denn dieser ist eine Frau…!_

**2. Kapitel:  
Offenbarungen**

Der weibliche Assassine trug fast dieselbe Kleidung wie Altaïr selbst, nur ihr Gürtel war schmaler als seiner und die Halterung, die in Altaïrs Fall für sein Kurzschwert diente, schien eine andere zu sein. Ihre Montur verschleierte zwar, dass ihr Körper nicht der eines Mannes war, konnte jedoch nicht über ihre zierliche Gestalt hinwegtäuschen. Als sie einander zum ersten Mal aus nächster Nähe ansahen, fand Altaïr ihr von einigen Strähnen ihres brünetten Haars umrahmte Gesicht, das unter der weißen Kapuze hervorlugte, hübscher als er es erwartet hatte. Ihre Haut hatte einen reizvollen Braunstich, zu dem der leicht dunklen Ton ihrer Lippen passte.

Ihre klaren, grünen Augen hielten seinem fragenden Blick unvermittelt Stand.

„Antares, das ist Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, einer unserer besten Männer", stellte Meister Rahad Altaïr vor. „Altaïr, das ist Antares Hajjar-Salib. Während ihrer Zeit in Ägypten hat sie sich denselben Rang verdient wie Ihr."

„Denselben Rang?", wiederholte Altaïr ungläubig. Der Tatsache, dass er nun mit einer Frau zusammenarbeiten sollte, kam also noch hinzu, dass sie mit ihm auf derselben Stufe stehen sollte wie er. In seiner Empörung griff er grob nach Antares' linker Hand, die vollständig in einen ledernen Handschuh gehüllt war und lachte spöttisch auf. „Ach, wirklich? Ich sehe nicht, dass Ihr eine verborgene Klinge tragt."

Antares warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu und befreite sich aus seinem schmerzhaften Griff.

„Ist das Eure Art, einen eurer Brüder zu begrüßen?", fuhr Meister Rahad ihn verärgert an. Er war nicht nur ein sehr weiser, sondern auch ein sehr strenger Anführer.

„Nein, einen _Bruder_ würde ich sicherlich anders behandeln", entgegnete Altaïr, obwohl er für den neuen Großmeister viel Respekt hegte. Doch in diesem Fall fühlte sich auch Altaïr ohne Achtung behandelt.

„Antares ist genau so fähig wie Ihr es seid", erklärte meister Rahad und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zwischen Malik und Faruq nieder, der sich erst nach einem kritischen Blick seines Vaters gerade hinsetzte.

Während Altaïr sich wie Antares zu den letzten freien Stühlen bewegte, ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, in der Hoffnung ihrer Miene ein kleines Anzeichen der Schwäche – ein Blinzeln oder einen gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck – zu entnehmen, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick unvermittelt und gab Altaïr keine Genugtuung.

„Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass eine Frau das Handwerk eines Mannes beherrschen soll", argumentierte Altaïr schließlich und wandte sich erst von Antares' Augen ab, als er ausgesprochen hatte. „Wenn Ihr von mir schon verlangt, mit einem Frauenzimmer zusammenzuarbeiten, verlange ich wenigstens eine Erklärung, wie es zu so einer Abnormalität kommen kann und warum ich noch nie von ihrer Größe gehört habe, wenn ihre Taten in Ägypten so erfolgreich gewesen sind."

„Du warst noch nie dafür bekannt, ein guter Zuhörer zu sein", warf Malik halblaut ein. „Sicher, es ist…ungewöhnlich. Aber was zählt, ist, was Antares für die Bruderschaft leistet."

„Was trotz ihrer Jugend das Werk einer Koryphäe ist", ergänzte Meister Rahad und Altaïr wusste, wie viel das Lob des Anführers wert war. „Die wenigsten haben schon mit 23 den Rang-"

„_23_?", wiederholte Altaïr perplex, der sich von der Tatsache, dass Antares jünger war als er, noch provozierter fühlte. Er sah zu ihr als wolle er sie für ihr Alter angreifen, doch Antares blickte zu den reich gefüllten Bücherregalen und zupfte gelangweilt an ihrer Kapuze.

„Ihr seid schockiert?", hinterfragte Meister Rahad desinteressiert. „So weit ich weiß, seid Ihr nur drei Jahre älter."

„Meister, Ihr könnt nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich all das einfach hinnehme", argumentierte Altaïr weiter. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass Faruq der Diskussion schadenfroh zusah, offensichtlich darüber erfreut, dass Altaïr Antares nicht respektieren wollte. „Ich verlange, zu erfahren, was sie in Ägypten so Bereicherndes für die Bruderschaft getan hat, dass sie den selben Rang wie ich verdient."

Antares sah derweil aus dem Fenster und schien die Auseinandersetzung, deren Grund sie war, nicht wahrzunehmen oder wahrnehmen zu wollen.

„Oder warum äußert Ihr Euch nicht selbst dazu?", forderte Altaïr sie abschätzig auf. Antares sah zu ihm, den Ellenbogen auf die Stuhllehne und das Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt. „Wagt Ihr es nicht, Eure Stimme zu erheben? Jeder andere Assassine hätte schon längst seine Ehre zu verteidigen gewusst!", warf er ihr verächtlich vor.

Antares Miene blieb unverändert. Sie legte beide Arme auf die Stuhllehnen und wandte zum ersten Mal das Wort an Altaïr.

„Wenn Ihr nicht sofort schweigt, schlage ich euch euren Kopf ab, spieße ihn auf und sehe dabei zu wie die Geier ihn auffressen."

„Ach, werdet Ihr das?", hinterfragte Altaïr angriffslustig, den es fast freute, dass Antares nun auf seine Provokationen einging, da er sich sicher war, bei der Auseinandersetzung den Sieg davon zu tragen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Nein", entgegnete Antares trocken. „Aber das wolltet Ihr doch hören, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte süffisant auf, ehe sie weitersprach. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich wegen einiger Worte aus eurem Mund meine Ehre in Gefahr glaube. Dazu braucht es schon einiges mehr. Das versichere ich euch."

Ihre herablassende Art erweckte Zorn in ihm und am Liebsten hätte er sie zu einem offenen Kampf herausgefordert, wüsste er nicht, dass dies absolut fehl am Platz wäre. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ihr habt eine scharfe Zunge für eine Frau", gab Altaïr zurück und Antares wusste, dass sein Unterton ein beleidigender war.

„Meine Klinge ist noch schärfer", versprach sie und führte ihre Hand zu einem Dolch, der an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Im gleichen Moment hob Altaïr seine linke Hand, in der Absicht, seine verborgene Klinge ausfahren zu lassen.

„Genug!", schritt der Großmeister scharf ein, ehe die beiden ihre Waffen ziehen konnten. Ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen, ließen beide ihre Hände wieder sinken, während der Anführer sich erhob. „Antares, Altaïr! Ihr solltet unsere fähigsten Brüder sein, aber ihr streitet euch wie zwei Kinder um Süßigkeiten! Ist das etwa das Benehmen von Assassinen?"

„Nein", knurrten beide und fühlten sich tatsächlich wie zwei Kinder, die in die Schranken gewiesen wurden.

„Wenigstens etwas", fuhr Meister Rahad fort. In seiner Stimme lag noch immer eine unnachgiebige Strenge. „Ich wusste zwar, dass ich mit dieser Mission auch die beiden größten Dickköpfe der Bruderschaft zusammenführe, aber ich rechnete nicht mit solchen Methoden!" Er sah zu Altaïr. „Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass es sehr ungewöhnlich ist, mit einem Assassinen wie Antares zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber sie hat sich den selben Respekt verdient, den man auch einem Mann in dieser Stellung zollt und genau das werdet Ihr tun. Eure Fragen sind gerechtfertigt, doch jetzt ist keine Zeit für Antworten."

Am Liebsten hätte Altaïr widersprochen, doch er kannte den Großmeister gut genug, um zu bemerken, wann seine Worte unanfechtbar waren. Faruq schien dasselbe durch den Kopf zu gehen, während Malik ihm einen belehrenden Blick zuwarf. Antares' Gesicht hingegen verriet eindeutig große Schadenfreude, was in ihm nur noch mehr den Wunsch nach einem Kampf weckte.

„Und Ihr, Antares…", fügte der Anführer im selben Ton hinzu. „Ihr werdet eure Provokationen unterlassen. Ihr solltet mittlerweile genug Erfahrung besitzen, um nicht auf die Mittel eines heranwachsenden Knaben zurückgreifen zu müssen."

Ihre Miene verzog sich, während nun Altaïr hämisch auf sie herabblicken konnte. Beide wussten, dass mit dieser Anordnung noch lange kein Frieden geschlossen war. Stumm versprachen sie sich mit boshaften Blicken, dass eine Auseinandersetzung noch kommen sollte.

„Meister, sollten wir nicht beginnen?", warf Malik ein, in der Hoffnung, so die Spannungen zwischen Antares und Altaïr zu dämpfen. Ihn nervten die Zankereien zwischen den beiden schon in diesem Augenblick.

„Das sollten wir", stimmte Meister Rahad zu und setzte sich wieder hin. Keiner schenkte Faruqs säuerlichem Blick Beachtung. Er war enttäuscht davon, dass es Altaïr nicht gelungen war, Antares auszustechen. „Wie ihr beide wisst, werden wir derzeit immer häufiger attackiert. Die Anschläge sind unprofessionell organisiert, schaden den unseren aber trotzdem. Doch der Angreifer will nicht unseren Untergang…jedenfalls nicht direkt."

„Ihr wisst also, wer dahinter steckt?", fragte Altaïr skeptisch.

„Ja. Der Grund für all das ist jedoch von so hoher Wichtigkeit, dass er nicht publik gemacht werden darf", erklärte Meister Rahad weiter. „Nur einige Mitglieder des Rates, Malik, Faruq und ich wissen davon. Und nun sollt auch ihr es erfahren, denn ihr sollt eine Mission übernehmen, von der nicht nur das Wohl der Bruderschaft abhängt."

Er warf Malik einen Blick zu, woraufhin er Antares und Altaïr das Buch hinschob, vor dem er gesessen hatte. Ohne sich zu nah zu kommen, rückten die beiden näher zum Tisch, um besser sehen zu können.

„Das ist das Wappen einer der ältesten Familien, die bekannt sind. Ihr Stammbaum reicht weiter zurück als der mancher Königshäuser", erklärte Malik, während Altaïr und Antares den Buchdruck musterten und darauf ein Emblem erkannten, das einen Adler zeigte, der von einem Heiligenschein umgeben war. „Der Name dieses Geschlechts ist _Elya-Zulfaqar_."

Beide sahen auf, als Malik endete. Die meisten hatten von diesem Namen schon einmal gehört, denn es war der einer angesehenen adligen Familie, deren Handelsbeziehungen in fast allen Ecken der bis dahin bekannten Welt Bedeutung trugen. Auch politische Kontakte waren kein Geheimnis, auch wenn man anscheinend noch keinen Gebrauch von ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Vor einigen Jahren hat es solche Auseinandersetzungen schon einmal gegeben", erläuterte Malik weiter. „Fädenzieher war damals ein Mann namens Raguel Elya-Zulfaqar. Erst als er starb, hatte der Konflikt ein Ende…bis heute. Anscheinend hat der älteste Sohn von Raguel – sein Name ist Tarazed – die Ziele seines Vaters wiederentdeckt… Wir wissen nicht, warum gerade jetzt, doch das ist nicht vorrangig."

„Warum hat es eine adlige Handelsfamilie auf die Assassinen abgesehen?", wollte Antares wissen.

Meister Rahad warf Faruq einen Blick zu, dessen Bedeutung er verstand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf, um aus einer kleinen Kommode eine hölzerne, unscheinbare Kartusche zu nehmen und sie seinem Vater auszuhändigen. Der Großmeister öffnete den bronzenen Deckel und zog eine Schriftrolle heraus, um sie behutsam auf den Tisch vor Altaïr und Antares zu legen. Altaïr wollte sie sich nehmen, doch Antares ergriff das Schriftstück schnell vor ihm. Er wusste, dass Absicht dahinter steckte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Antares, als sie das Papier auseinander rollte und darauf einen Text erblickte, der mit roter Tinte und in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache verfasst war.

„Das ist eine Karte zu dem Wertvollsten, was die Bruderschaft besitzt. Diese Schriftrolle führt denjenigen, der sie entziffern kann, zu unserem Erbe", erklärte Meister Rahad.

„Das Erbe der Assassinen?", erkundigte sich Altaïr, als Antares ihm das Dokument überreichte, nicht ohne mit ihm feindliche Blicke auszutauschen.

Auch ihm war die Schrift nicht bekannt. Als er das Papier gegen die Sonne hielt, erkannte er zusätzliche eingearbeitete Wasserzeichen, die dem Inhalt womöglich eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung gaben.

„Diese Schriftrolle ist bereits so alt wie die Bruderschaft. Die Schrift wurde von unsereins entwickelt und ihr Geheimnis wurde nur an wenige weitergegeben. Tarazed Elya-Zulfaqar will uns diese Karte entreißen, um uns auch unser Erbe zu nehmen", führte Meister Rahad weiter aus. „Dem werdet ihr ein Ende setzen. Denn euch wird nun die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil, diese Karte nach Konya zu bringen."

_(Anm.: Konya liegt in der heutigen Türkei.)_

„Konya ist derweil von den Kreuzfahrern besetzt. Glaubt Ihr, das ist ein sicherer Ort für ein so wichtiges Dokument?", erkundigte sich Altaïr kritisch.

„Die Höhle des Löwen ist manchmal der sicherste Platz. Ein Angriff auf Konya würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen", erwiderte Meister Rahad.

„Verstehe ich Euch richtig?", begann Antares. „Es ist also nicht unsere Aufgabe, diese Schriftrolle _unbemerkt_ nach Konya zu bringen?"

„Es wird euch wohl kaum möglich sein", mischte sich Malik ein. „Tarazed hat seine Truppen wohl fast überall und alle werden damit beauftragt sein, ein Auge auf vorbeikommende Assassinen zu werfen. Ihr müsst sie sehen lassen, dass ihr die Schriftrolle mit euch führt, damit die Anschläge ein Ende nehmen und die Bruderschaft nicht weiter dieser Gefahr aussetzt ist. Doch lasst sie euch nicht kriegen!"

Altaïr legte das Papier wieder zusammengerollt auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage. Wenn all diese Männer, die uns angriffen, ihm unterstanden, warum hat er es uns dann nicht wissen lassen? Euch mag es gelegen kommen, dass den anderen nur widersprüchliche Vermutungen in den Sinn kommen, aber ein Mann von Tarazeds Stand sollte doch in der Lage sein, ein eigenes Heer einheitlich auszurüsten", kritisierte Altaïr sich zurücklehnend.

„Sicher läge es in seinen Möglichkeiten", stimmte Meister Rahad zu. „Doch wenn öffentlich bekannt wäre, dass er ein eigenes Heer besitzt, würden andere einflussreiche Männer das als Gefahr ansehen. Und ihm liegt viel daran, seine Handelsbeziehungen nicht zu gefährden."

„Was ist das Erbe der Assassinen?", wollte Antares wissen und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, diese Information weiterzugeben", wich Meister Rahad einer Antwort aus und schob die Schriftrolle vorsichtig zurück in die hölzerne Kartusche, um sie zu verschließen.

Altaïr hätte am Liebsten Einspruch erhoben. Wegen seiner Erlebnisse mit Al Mualim war er nun misstrauischer, was zurückgehaltene Auskünfte anging. Doch Maliks beschwichtigender Blick verriet ihm, dass sein Besorgnis nicht nötig war.

„Seid euch darüber im Klaren, welche Verantwortung ihr mit dieser Mission übernehmt. Euer Können und eure Erfahrungen werden hiermit höher geschätzt als die einer ganzen Armee. Und seid euch sicher: Mit dieser Karte schützt ihr mehr als nur die Bruderschaft", prägte der Anführer den beiden nochmals ein.

„Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen", versicherte Altaïr und nahm die Kartusche mit dem wichtigen Schriftstück an sich. Niemand würde in dem schlichten, hölzernen Behältnis etwas von so hoher Wichtigkeit vermuten.

„Altaïr, Antares wird die Schriftrolle während der Reise bei sich tragen", korrigierte der Anführer seine Annahme.

„Ja, aber-", begann Altaïr, als er merkte wie Antares ihm die Kartusche aus den Händen nahm und ihn fies angrinste. Sie genoss es, dass sie und nicht er diese wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen sollte.

„Kein aber", unterbrach Meister Rahad ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht…", meldete sich Faruq zu Wort, der sich während der Besprechung sehr still verhalten hatte. In seiner Stimme lag ein zynischer Unterton. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Antares einen großen Fehler begeht."

Er warf ihr einen aggressiven Blick zu, dem Antares zwar nicht auswich, doch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war verschwunden. Erst als Meister Rahad wieder sprach, wandte Antares von Faruq ab.

„Schweig, Faruq", befahl er seinem Sohn autoritär. Trotz Faruqs verärgertem Blick fuhr er fort. „Altaïr, dafür werdet Ihr die Route nach Konya bestimmen. Ihr seid mit der Gegend und den Zuständen besser vertraut als Antares. Außerdem ist es natürlich auch eure Aufgabe, Antares bei einem Angriff zu beschützen."

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer!", protestierte Antares sofort und schlug mit flachen Händen auf den Tisch. Ihre Verärgerung erfreute Altaïr. „Ihr wisst genau, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann!"

„Damit meinte ich auch nicht, dass Ihr schutzbedürftig seid, Antares. Aber Ihr werdet die Schriftrolle bei euch tragen und nur um _diese_ zu bewahren, wird er Euch im Notfall verteidigen", führte Meister Rahad den Plan mit ruhiger Stimme aus. Bevor Antares noch einmal Einspruch erheben konnte, sprach er mit Nachdruck weiter. „Damit wisst ihr alles Nötige. Morgen früh werdet ihr aufbrechen. Wir verlassen uns auf eure Fähigkeiten und darauf, dass ihr so zusammenarbeiten werdet wie man es von Assassinen eures Rangs erwartet."

„Natürlich", erwiderten Antares und Altaïr, obwohl beide wussten, dass sie noch lange keinen Frieden miteinander geschlossen hatten. Gemeinsam erhoben und verneigten sie sich, ehe sie durch die Vorhänge traten, um sich zu entfernen. Dabei mied Antares bewusst Faruqs Blick.

* * *

Erst als sie hinaus in die Sonne getreten und sicher waren, dass Meister Rahad sie nicht mehr hörte, sahen sie einander wieder an. Vor ihnen lag der abgezäunte Bereich, in dem den angehenden Assassinen der Schwertkampf gelehrt wurde. Das Geräusch aufeinander treffender Klingen mischte sich mit Gesprächen und lauten Zurufen.

„Ich will, dass Ihr eines wisst, Altaïr: Ich werde euren Schutz nicht brauchen, denn ich bin selbst dazu in der Lage, diese Schriftrolle zu bewahren", versicherte sie ihm provokant und tippte mit der Kartusche herausfordernd auf seine Brust. „Also kümmert euch darum, eine Route auszuarbeiten und belasst es dabei. Alles andere wäre Zeitverschwendung."

„Ich _werde_ eine Route ausarbeiten", antwortete Altaïr angriffslustig. „Und eins kann ich euch versprechen: Es wird ein so sicherer Weg sein, dass Ihr keine Sekunde um irgendetwas fürchten müsst. Ihr werdet euch so in Sicherheit gewogen fühlen, dass Ihr vergesst, was Gefahr bedeutet. Und selbst wenn Ihr dann panisch nach Hilfe schreit, weil Ihr euch von einer kleinen Spinne bedroht fühlt, werde ich für Euch da sein. Ihr werdet so angewiesen auf mich sein, dass Ihr vor Angst freiwillig das Assassinen-Dasein aufgebt, um dann Tätigkeiten nachzugehen, die für die Nerven eine Frau besser geeignet sind. Zum Beispiel Stricken."

Antares sah ihn unbeeindruckt an und beiden war klar, dass sie sich noch bis tief in die Nacht beleidigen könnten.

„Kommt morgen bei Sonnenaufgang zum großen Tor", befahl Antares stattdessen. „Und lasst mich nicht warten."

„Lasst _mich_ nicht warten", konterte Altaïr scharf und nach einem letzten feindseligen Blick wandten sie sich voneinander ab und gingen getrennte Wege.

*******

_So, das war's für den Anfang. Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen und schreibt mir doch, was ihr von dem Ganzen haltet._

_Assassin C_


	3. Gefechte mit dem Feind

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Die reiche Adels-Familie Elya-Zulfaqar hat es auf das Erbe der Assassinen abgesehen, zu dem eine mysteriöse Schriftrolle den Weg weist. Diese soll Altaïr nun an einen sicheren Ort bringen, jedoch nicht allein. Sein Partner ist eine Frau, deren Name Antares ist. Konflikte sind schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vorprogrammiert. Doch wie wird sich dies auf ihre Mission auswirken?_

**3. Kapitel:  
Gefechte mit dem Feind**

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als ein reinrassiges, braunes Araber-Pferd langsam an einen Hang herantrabte, dessen kurzes Gras leicht im Wind wehte. Der Reiter des Hengstes war ein wohlhabender Mann Anfang 20. Seine kastanienbraunen Locken waren zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden wie es bei vielen Edelleuten dieser Tage Mode war. Er war umringt von drei weiteren Reitern – seine Untergebenen.

„Meister Alschain…", begann einer der Männer. „Seht ihr die weißen Gestalten dort unten? Das sind die Assassinen,"

„Natürlich sehe ich sie", erwiderte Alschain schnippisch. „Sobald alle Männer postiert sind, greifen wir an."

Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, das sich daraufhin in Bewegung setzte, um den Hang hinabzutraben. Seine Untergebenen folgten ihm.

Alschain gehörte wie sein älterer Bruder Tarazed zum Geschlecht der Elya-Zulfaqars. Doch war es Tarazed gewesen, der die Eroberung der Karte, die im Besitz der Assassinen war, angeordnet hatte. Normalerweise interessierte sich Alschain nicht für die Aktivitäten seines älteren Bruders, doch langweilte sich der jüngste Nachkomme der Elya-Zulfaqars schon lange im prunkvollen Palast der Familie und so hatte er darauf bestanden, den Trupp, den Tarazed entsandt hatte, anzuführen.

Wie so oft hatte Alschain seinen Willen durchgesetzt. Er wusste jedoch, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht so erfüllte wie es seinem Bruder recht gewesen wäre. Schon vor zwei Tagen hatten ihm die ersten Soldaten gemeldet, dass ihnen zwei Assassinen aufgefallen waren, die offenbar das transportierten, was Tarazed so wichtig war. Doch bevor Alschain sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmete, hatte er seinen Aufenthalt in einer noblen Herberge vollkommen genießen wollen. Dies hätte Tarazeds Zorn hervorgerufen – _wenn_ er davon gewusst hätte.

* * *

Altaïr und Antares wussten, dass sie jeden auf ihrem Weg verdächtigen mussten, für die Familie Elya-Zulfaqar zu arbeiten, da sie aus Gründen der Anonymität darauf verzichteten, ein einheitliches Heer aufzustellen. Obwohl sie wussten, dass es auch zu ihrer Aufgabe gehörte, bemerkt zu werden, damit sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Angreifer nicht mehr auf Masyaf und den Rest der Bruderschaft richtete, trugen die vielen Blicke, die ihnen von meist offensichtlich bewaffneten Passanten zuwarfen, nicht zu ihrem inneren Frieden bei.

Doch selbst, wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte man die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden nicht im Entferntesten als friedlich beschreiben können. Selbst der kürzeste Wortwechsel – den sie ohnehin bereits vermieden – artete in spitzen Beleidigungen und pikanten Anspielungen aus und sie schafften es, sich selbst über die banalsten Dinge zu streiten. Sogar ihre Pferde ließen sie miteinander konkurrieren und versuchten, dem anderen immer ein Stückchen voraus zu sein. Pausen legten sie erst ein, wenn die Kondition der Pferde es nicht anders zuließ.

„Sieht so aus als würden sie endlich einen Angriff starten", wandte Altaïr das Wort gezwungen an Antares.

„Das ging ja auch schon viel zu lange gut", erwiderte sie daraufhin, als auch ihre Augen auf die Weggabelung vor ihnen fielen. Der breitere Pfad, der zu ihrer Route gehörte, war von drei schäbig bekleideten Männern versperrt, deren Hände bereits an ihren Klingen ruhten. Ihrem Aussehen und ihrer Kleidung nach waren sie Muslime. Doch in einiger Entfernung konnte Altaïr die Schatten von vielen weiteren Söldnern erkennen. Eine Zahl gegen die sie zu zweit keine Chancen haben würden.

„Wir müssen den anderen Weg nehmen. Ich kann die Schatten der vielen Männer erkennen, die sich verstecken", erläuterte Altaïr sachlich.

„Das seht Ihr von _hier_?", fragte Antares skeptisch. „Ihr irrt euch. Es sind nur drei. Außerdem wollen sie, dass wir den anderen Weg nehmen. Der Plan ist doch offensichtlich."

„Er ist _zu _offensichtlich", konterte Altaïr kurz angebunden. „Ihr wisst doch, dass _ich_ die Route bestimme und nicht Ihr."

Er schenkte Antares' verärgertem Blick keine Beachtung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln, entschieden sie sich für den anderen Weg bei der Gabelung und wurden mit ihren trabenden Pferden dabei langsam schneller. Erst, als sie einige weitere Verfolger auf Pferden hinter sich näher kommen hörten, galoppierten sie den immer steiniger, schmaler und steiler werdenden Pfad hinauf. Sie mussten keine Blicke austauschen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sich ihre Feinde direkt auf se zubewegten. Der Tag näherte sich dem Ende und ihre Pferde waren vom stundenlangen Ritt erschöpft.

Der Weg, dem die beiden folgten, endete schließlich in einem dicht bewachsenen Wald, durch den sich ein weiterer Pfad zog. Sie wollten diesen einschlagen, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen.

Fast gleichzeitig wurden von einer Erhöhung aus zwei Pfeile abgeschossen, die sowohl Altaïrs als auch Antares' Pferd plötzlich zu Fall brachten. Die beiden kamen unsanft auf dem harten Boden auf, erhoben sich jedoch so schnell sie konnten mit leicht verdreckter Kleidung wieder.

„Kommt, hier entlang!", entschied Altaïr und zog Antares mit sich ins Dickicht des Waldes abseits des Weges. Hinter sich hörten sie bereits die wilden Angriffsrufe der Söldner, die sie hofften zwischen den vielen Bäumen abschütteln zu können.

„Es sind mehr als 20!", warf Antares ihm während des Laufens zu. Dass ihre Verfolger erst von ihren Pferden absetzen mussten, um die Jagd nach ihnen fortzusetzen, verschaffte den beiden nur einen geringen Vorsprung. Offenbar hatten ihre Feinde vor Beginn des Angriffes keine tagelange Reise ohne nennenswerte Verschnaufpausen auf sich nehmen müssen.

„Lauft weiter! Ich werde mich um sie kümmern!", befahl Altaïr, während er einige Sträucher und Äste aus seinem Weg schob.

„Ich lasse euch nicht allein kämpfen!", entgegnete Antares und achtete darauf, nicht über die Wurzeln einiger großer Bäume zu stolpern.

„Glaubt Ihr, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mir eure Kampfkunst zu beweisen?", konterte Altaïr und warf im Laufen einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter.

„Das ist nicht Eure Entscheidung!", gab sie schnippisch zurück. Sie wollte ihm nicht erklären, dass sie es nicht noch einmal zulassen konnte, dass einem Bruder ihretwegen Leid zugefügt wurde. Dies war schon einmal passiert und derjenige hatte dadurch auf einem Auge seine Sehkraft verloren.

„Wenn sie Euch kriegen, bekommen sie auch die Schriftrolle! Ihr _müsst_ weiter, während ich sie aufhalte!", argumentierte Altaïr weiter und erkannte schon jetzt wie sie auf eine Lichtung zusteuerten.

„Ihr wollt allein mehr als 20 Männer aufhalten?", entgegnete Antares. „Was glaubt ihr, wie viele davon sich Euch annehmen werden, wenn sie merken, dass ihr nicht das bei Euch tragt, was sie suchen? Vergesst dieses unsinnige Manöver! Wenn es einen Kampf geben soll, dann nur mit uns beiden!"

Altaïr musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass der einzige Sinn seines Vorhabens der wäre, dass man die beiden voneinander trennen würde. Obwohl er dies ansonsten begrüßt hätte, musste er an das Wohl der Bruderschaft denken.

„Vergesst den Kampf und lauft weiter!", ordnete Altaïr stattdessen an.

„Wir können sie nicht mehr lange von uns fern halten! Wir _müssen_ unsere Klingen sprechen lassen!", argumentierte Antares störrisch weiter, nicht weil sie selbst dieser Ansicht war, sondern, um Altaïr seinen Fehler vorzuhalten. „Es war doch Eure Idee!"

Dass ihnen der Streit unnötig den Atem raubte, den sie für die Flucht benötigten, war ihnen gleichgültig, verglichen mit dem Verlangen, das letzte Wort zu haben.

„Ja, meine Idee! Und wenn wir verlieren sollten, könnt Ihr die Schuld getrost auf mich schieben! Das ist es doch, was Ihr wollt!", unterstellte Altaïr ihr, woraufhin die beiden über einen umgekippten Baumstamm sprangen.

„Ihr glaubt allen Ernstes, ich will, dass unsere Mission scheitert? Wofür haltet Ihr mich?!", antwortete Antares empört.

„Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen", versetzte Altaïr kühl.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Lichtung, die er schon vor vielen Metern gesehen hatte. Unwillkürlich wurden sie zum abrupten Stillstehen gezwungen, als sich ein Pfeil genau vor ihnen in den Boden bohrte und weitere folgten. Auf einer höher gelegenen Ebene standen einige Bogenschützen, die das bereits Feuer eröffnet hatten. Erst jetzt wurden ihnen ihre schmerzenden Lungen bewusst, die ihnen das Vorankommen nun trotz des prickelnden Adrenalins in ihren Adern erschwerten. Antares wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, um so schnell wie möglich die Lichtung zu verlassen und im Wald den Schutz der Baumkronen vor den Pfeilangriffen zu nutzen. Auch Altaïr ging zunächst dasselbe durch den Kopf, ehe sein Blick auf einen alten Wachturm in einiger Entfernung rechts von ihnen auf der Lichtung fiel.

„Ich habe einen Plan!", erklärte Altaïr knapp und zog Antares grob am Arm mit sich in Richtung des Turms, der offenbar schon seit Langem verlassen war und in seinem heruntergekommenen Zustand einer Ruine glich.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", wollte Antares wissen, während sie in unregelmäßigen Zick-Zack-Bewegungen liefen, um den Pfeilen zu entwischen. Ihre Feinde hatten die Lichtung mittlerweile ebenfalls erreicht und kamen ihnen mit erhobenen Schwertern immer näher.

„Wenn wir die meisten der Männer in den Turm locken können, haben wir auf den Treppen leichtes Spiel und können viele von ihnen töten. Oben angekommen nehmen wir den direkten Weg nach unten und können dort die wenigen überwältigen, die noch übrig sind", erläuterte Altaïr und Antares wusste, dass er den Todessprung meinte – ein besonderes Kennzeichen der Assassinen, das jedes Mal etwas zum Abfedern des Aufpralls benötigte. Wie so oft hatten sie Glück und in einem alten Wagen unweit des Turms lagerte etwas vergessenes Stroh, das genügen würde.

„Das ist ein törichter Plan!", entgegnete Antares und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er funktionieren wird?! Wir sollten lieber weiter durch den Wald fliehen!"

„Und wie lang sollen wir das noch durchhalten?", konterte Altaïr. Mittlerweile hatten sie den etwa zehn Meter hohen, steinernen Turm fast erreicht. Einer der zwei hölzernen Türflügel am Eingang fehlte und würde somit Einlass gewähren.

„Länger als einen Kampf, den wir einfach nicht gewinnen können!", wandte Antares ein.

Als Altaïr sah, dass sie wieder in den Wald laufen wollte, packte er sie abermals am Arm, drehte ihn auf ihren Rücken und beförderte sie mit einem Tritt ins Innere des Turms, ehe sie reagieren konnte.

Er beachtete Antares' zornerfüllten Blick nicht und zog stattdessen sein Kurzschwert, das für den Nahkampf auf engem Raum am Besten geeignet wäre. Mit zwei Wurfmessern setzte er die beiden Söldner außer Gefecht, die den Eingang bereits erreicht hatten. Doch schon folgten weitere bewaffnete Männer, von denen die meisten ein langes Schwert führten, das auf der schmalen Wendeltreppe einen Nachteil darstellen würde.

„Lauft schon!", befahl Altaïr und schubste Antares, die sich gerade erst wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Sie werden nicht alle darauf reinfallen!", sah Antares es voraus, doch Altaïr ignorierte sie.

Während er allen Platz auf den Stufen einnahm, um sich bestmöglich verteidigen zu können, blieb Antares nichts anderes übrig, als nur die Treppe hinaufzulaufen ohne den Kampf zu beeinflussen. Obwohl ihr diese Tatsache zuwider war, wusste sie, dass ihr Eingreifen für Altaïr nur hinderlich wäre und somit auch für die Mission, die sie nicht gefährden durfte.

Zwar ging Altaïrs Plan auf, dass er dank der Enge auf der Treppe viele der Männer besiegen konnte, doch trotzdem schafften ihre Feinde es, sie bis nach oben auf die Aussichtsplattform des Turmes zu jagen. Altaïr zählte etwa 15 Söldner, als sie den höchsten Punkt des Turmes erreicht hatten. Er hatte erwartet, mehr von ihnen töten zu können, doch manche von ihnen wiesen eine bessere Kriegsausbildung auf als es ihr schäbiges Aussehen vermuten ließ.

„Ihr müsst jetzt springen und fliehen!", entschied er für Antares, die sich schon zu den Zinnen begeben hatte, bevor er das Wort erhoben hatte.

„Hört auf, für mich denken zu wollen!", befahl sie ihm gereizt, während sie auf die Außenmauer stieg.

Altaïr wich derweil einem Angriff zur Seite aus, trat seinem Gegner beherzt in den Magen, sodass er zu Boden ging und Altaïr ihn mit einem Stich in die Brust tötete. Als sich das Blut über den steinigen Boden ergoss und auch Altaïrs Kleidung rot bespritzte, sah er wie Antares noch immer auf den Zinnen hockte und nach unten sah.

„Was tut Ihr da?! Springt!", ordnete er an und schubste sie kurzerhand zehn Meter in die Tiefe, bevor sie erklären konnte.

Trotz Altaïrs Eingriff schaffte Antares es, den Todessprung so korrekt wie möglich auszuführen und unbeschadet auf dem Strohhaufen zu landen. Doch kaum, dass dies geschehen war, spürte sie wie zwei Hände sie grob aus dem Strohhaufen und auf die Beine zogen. Es war ein weiterer Söldner, der ihre Hände auf den Rücken drehte und ihr somit jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit raubte. Antares hätte sich sofort zur Wehr gesetzt, hätte sie nicht schon von oben weitere zehn bewaffnete Männer erkannt, die sich bereits in einem weiten Kreis um den Strohhaufen aufgestellt hatten.

Nur wenige Sekunden später vollführte auch Altaïr den Todessprung, erlitt jedoch dasselbe Schicksal wie Antares und wurde trotz Widerstand von zwei Söldnern festgehalten. Als er in die Runde aus schadenfrohen und gewaltbereiten Gesichtern sah, verstand er, weshalb Antares gezögert hatte. Obwohl er nicht zu ihr sah, glaubte er, ihren zornigen Blick auf sich zu spüren.

„Was für eine Vorstellung", ertönte schließlich eine Stimme, die von einem sarkastischem Klatschen begleitet war. Aus dem Kreis trat ein junger Mann, dessen kastanienbraune Locken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Auf seiner Kleidung, die zweifellos die eines Edelmannes war, erkannte Altaïr ein Wappen – einen von einem Heiligenschein umgebenen Adler. Er wusste, dass es das Zeichen der Familie Elya-Zulfaqar war. Sie befanden sich in den Händen ihrer Feinde.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid Tarazed?", erkundigte sich Altaïr fordernd.

„Ich muss Euch enttäuschen", antwortete Alschain überheblich. „Ihr sprecht von meinem älteren Bruder. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich mir nun nehmen, was Tarazed so sehr sucht. Entweder, Ihr sagt mir freiwillig, wer von Euch die Schriftrolle bei sich trägt oder ich finde es heraus."

„Wieso schickt er nur seinen jüngeren Bruder? Fürchtet er sich etwa?", wollte Altaïr spöttisch wissen. Auf eine Handbewegung Alschains hin erntete Altaïr von den Söldnern einen schmerzhaften Schlag in den Magen. Antares' Blick zum vor Schmerzen röchelnden Altaïrs erschien ihm fast wie Genugtuung.

„Mein Bruder ist beschäftigt", wich Alschain aus. „Im Übrigen solltet Ihr Eure Zunge hüten. Ihr habt weder den Titel noch seid Ihr in der Position dazu, Euch abschätzig über meine Familie zu äußern."

„Habt Ihr etwa etwas noch Grausameres vor als uns zu töten?", mischte sich Antares in das Gespräch ein.

Alschain wandte sich nun ihr zu, beäugte sie kritisch und musste amüsiert auflachen.

„Was ist mit Euren Männern geschehen, dass Ihr nun auch Frauen schickt, um solch wichtigen Arbeiten zu verrichten? Wie sollte dies hier anders als in Eurem Scheitern enden?", spottete er herablassend.

Altaïr konnte in ihrem Gesicht das Verlangen danach ablesen, den jungen Edelmann gewaltsam eines Besseren zu belehren.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet Eurem Bruder voller Stolz von Eurem Erfolg berichten. Welche niedere Aufgabe wird er Euch danach zuteilen, Botenjunge?", provozierte Antares ihn stattdessen.

Unbewusst hatte Antares einen wunden Punkt in Alschain getroffen, weshalb sie eine brennende Ohrfeige von ihm erntete.

„Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, Frauenzimmer!", befahl er ihr scharf. „Mein Dasein ist wertvoller als deins je sein wird!"

„Schön, dann genießt es…ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass dieser Augenblick Euer persönlicher Höhepunkt ist", erwiderte Antares trotz schmerzender Wange. Der Edelstein seines Rings hatte die Wirkung der Ohrfeige noch verstärkt.

Alschain blickte zu Antares' Gurt hinab, führte seine Hand zum selben und entriss ihr wortlos die hölzerne Kartusche, die sie mit Bändern dort befestigt hatte. Nachdem er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, entnahm er dem Behältnis die gesuchte Schriftrolle und musterte sie sorgfältig, um sie danach zurückzuschieben. Ihn am Ziel zu sehen, erfüllte sowohl Antares als auch Altaïr mit großer Wut.

„Sollen wir sie jetzt töten?", wollte einer von Alschains Untergebenen wissen. Er drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Assassinen um.

„Ja, tötet uns!", reizte Altaïr ihn. „Aber glaubt nicht, dass Ihr die Bruderschaft damit besiegen könntet! Sie werden andere schicken, um Euch die Schriftrolle wieder zu entreißen. Verlasst euch darauf…"

„Ach ja? Werdet Ihr als nächstes kleine Mädchen schicken?", entgegnete Alschain unbeeindruckt. „Nein, sie sollen nicht sterben. Ich will, dass sie zu ihrem Meister zurückkriechen und selbst berichten wie sie etwas von so großer Wichtigkeit an ihren Feind verloren. Ich bin mir sicher, die Schande, die dann folgt, wird Euch viel schlimmer erscheinen als der Tod."

Seine Arroganz fachte die Wut der beiden nur noch weiter an. Sie warfen ihm zornfunkelnde Blicke zu.

„Das werdet Ihr noch bereuen", versprach Altaïr mit drohendem Unterton.

„Bringt sie zum Schweigen", befahl Alschain seinen Untergebenen als hätte er Altaïrs Bemerkung nicht gehört. Daraufhin spürten beide einen schmerzhaften Schlag in den Nacken, der ihnen den Halt raubte und sie zu Boden fallen ließ. Als sich das Bild vor ihren Augen immer dunkler färbte, ahnten sie noch nicht wie man ihr Versagen in Masyaf aufnehmen würde und was für sie daraus folgen würde – nämlich definitiv nicht, das, was sie erwarteten und sich erhofften.

* * *

_Oh je, da haben die beiden das ganze wohl ziemlich in den Sand gesetzt! Mir persönlich gefallen die beiden wirklich sehr zusammen. Was haltet ihr von ihnen? Übrigens danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin gewogen!_

_Assassin C_


	4. Brüder unter sich

_Puh, das hat aber lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch mit der langen Pause nicht als Leser verloren. ^^ Und jetzt für alle, die solche Sachen genauso schnell vergessen wie ich:_

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Mit Antares – dem bis dahin einzigen weiblichen Assassinen – soll Altaïr eine wertvolle Schriftrolle transportieren, um die Bruderschaft vor den Angriffen eines einflussreichen Edelmannes Tarazed Elya-Zulfaqar zu schützen. Dessen jüngerer Bruder Alschain schafft es, Altaïr und Antares in die Enge zu treiben und ihnen die Schriftrolle abzunehmen. Ist die Mission endgültig gescheitert?_

**4. Kapitel:  
Brüder unter sich**

„Ihr habt _was_?!", polterten Meister Rahad, Faruq und Malik aufgebracht.

Wohl oder übel hatten Altaïr und Antares wieder nach Masyaf zurückkehren müssen, um zu beichten, was geschehen war. Nun saßen sie wieder auf denselben Stühlen in der Bibliothek, wo sie den Auftrag auch wenige Tage zuvor entgegengenommen hatten. Die Rückreise hatten sie sich jedoch durch Vorwürfe und Beleidigungen gegenseitig so unangenehm gestaltet, dass sie fast geglaubt hatten, sie wünschten sich, das Geständnis so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Mittlerweile dachten sie anders.

„Euch wurde das Schicksal der Bruderschaft anvertraut und Ihr kehrt mit der Nachricht eurer Niederlage zurück?! Nach vier Tagen schon! Wie konnte das passieren?!", forderte der Anführer die beiden dazu auf, eine Erklärung abzugeben. „Offenbar lag ich völlig falsch, anzunehmen, dass ihr beide die Fähigsten von unseren Brüdern seid!"

Faruq warf Antares einen wütenden und zugleich überlegenen Blick zu.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, ich hätte es vorher gewusst, dass Antares dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen ist…", begann er und Altaïr bemerkte die Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Oh doch, das willst du sagen, Faruq", erwiderte Antares, doch zu Altaïrs Überraschung klang sie dabei keineswegs aggressiv, sondern viel mehr so als wäre sie diese Streiterei schon lange leid.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass Antares Schuld ist, Faruq? Du kennst die Geschichte genau so wenig wie wir", argumentierte Malik gegen Faruq, nicht um Antares zu schützen, sondern um ihn zu kritisieren – wie die beiden es oft (grundlos) beieinander taten.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, um eure Verteidigung geben zu haben", antwortete Antares. Noch viel mehr als wegen ihres Geschlechts von anderen Männern verurteilt zu werden, hasste sie es aus demselben Grund von anderen in Schutz genommen zu werden.

„Malik, versuchst du zu sagen, dass es meine Schuld war?", mischte sich auch Altaïr in das Gespräch ein. In seinen Augen hatte er vollkommen korrekt gehandelt und der Grund für das Scheitern der Mission wäre allein Antares. Natürlich sah Antares es genauso – nur genau andersherum.

„Ich schließe es lediglich nicht aus, dass auch du Fehler begehen kannst", verteidigte sich Malik, dem die Freundschaft zu Altaïr zwar wichtig war, doch würde er deswegen seine Meinung nicht verfälschen lassen.

„Dann setzt Ihr also Altaïrs Können mit…_ihrem_ gleich? Ist das der Standpunkt, den Ihr teilt?", griff Faruq Malik an und sein noch sehendes Auge verengte sich zu einem Schlitz.

„Ja, tust du, Malik?", hinterfragte Altaïr säuerlich, da er offenbar nicht auf die Loyalität seines Freundes zählen konnte.

Antares lachte abfällig.

„Es ist nicht so, dass Eure Künste im Entferntesten so berüchtigt sind wie man es sich erzählt", bemerkte sie und musterte ihre Fingernägel. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie ihr vor einem Jahr die Bruderschaft gerettet haben sollt."

„Ihr wart nicht dabei. Also hütet Eure Zunge, meine Liebe", gab Malik scharf zurück, dem die Geschehnisse damals – vor allem der Tod seines eigenen Bruders – mindestens genau so nah gegangen waren wie Altaïr selbst.

„Stimmt ja, Ihr sollt damals auch euren Teil dazu getan haben", bezweifelte Antares süffisant und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Mit nur _einem_ Arm…"

Altaïr fragte sich im Geiste, weshalb sie nicht auf Faruq so gewohnt feindselig reagierte wie er es von ihr kannte – und nun auch Malik. Doch in Anbetracht der Situation schob er diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite.

„Verschont uns mit euren unpassenden Kommentaren", befahl Altaïr autoritär, während Malik seine Hand an seinen verstümmelten Arm legte.

„Dann sagt mir nicht, wann ich zu schweigen habe", konterte Antares.

„Ihr habt bewiesen, dass es offenbar nötig ist, eure Zunge im Zaum zu halten", antwortete Malik mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Seinen Arm damals verloren zu haben, hatte ihn nach seinen eigenen verbitterten Worten zu einem „Krüppel" gemacht. „Oder gibt es auch Momente, in denen ihr nicht so unverschämt reagiert?"

„Jetzt fangt Ihr langsam an, in die richtige Richtung zu denken", meldete sich Faruq schadenfroh zu Wort und lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wenigstens etwas", kommentierte Altaïr mit verschränkten Armen, denn er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Malik es zuvor noch in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass der Fehlschlag nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war.

„Und ich hatte geglaubt, die Zeiten, in denen du dich für den Größten gehalten hast, sind nun vorbei", attackierte Malik Altaïr. „Dabei hast du offensichtlich nichts von deiner Voreingenommenheit eingebüßt!"

„Sag mir nicht, was ich von _ihr_", er nickte abwertend in Antares' Richtung, „zu halten habe."

„Ja, tut das nicht", stimmte Antares sarkastisch zu. „Er sollte sich seine eigene Meinung bilden."

„Danke, dass Ihr euch für _meinen_ Kopf einsetzt", bedankte sich Altaïr ebenso ironisch.

„Oh, Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, Ihr denkt mit eurem _Kopf_?", wollte Antares kritisch wissen. „Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Ihr denkt mit eurem-"

„RUHE!", beendete Meister Rahad lautstark die Auseinandersetzung der vier, indem er sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl erhob. Alle gehorchten und schwiegen, obwohl sie wussten, dass ihre Wut aufeinander bestehen blieb. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich nicht glauben, dass ihr alle derselben Bruderschaft angehört! Und solche Streithähne wie ihr bekleiden tatsächlich einige der höchsten Positionen der Assassinen! Euer Verhalten ist eine Schande!"

Obwohl die vier wussten, dass ihr Anführer Recht hatte, war die Reue, die sie empfanden, nur begrenzter Natur. Denn trotz ihres Schweigens waren alle vier noch immer in Rage und legten sich Gedanklich Beleidigungen füreinander zurecht.

„Malik, geht und bringt die Karten, auf denen die Residenz der Familie Elya-Zulfaqar verzeichnet ist", befahl Meister Rahad autoritär.

„Sehrwohl", erwiderte Malik zögernd, denn auch ihm gingen noch viele Dinge durch den Kopf, die er Altaïr, Faruq und Antares entgegnen wollte. Doch er wusste, wann mit den Anordnungen des Anführers nicht zu scherzen war und gehorchte.

„Und überdenk dabei deine Meinung, was Frauen in Männerkleidung angeht!", rief Faruq ihm hinterher, als Malik den Bereich durch die roten Vorhänge verließ. Malik murmelte einige unkenntliche Flüche ohne Faruqs Kommentar weiter zu beachten.

„Faruq!", wies ihn Meister Rahad daraufhin streng zurecht. Obwohl kein Wort dergleichen fiel, wusste Altaïr die Blicke zwischen Vater und Sohn zu deuten. Faruqs Verhalten war aus der Sicht seines Vaters – zum wiederholten Male – fehl am Platz gewesen und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Meister Rahad daran zweifelte, dass sein Sohn ihm eines Tages ein würdiger Nachfolger sein könnte. Auch Faruq wusste um die Meinung seines Vaters, was das Verhältnis der beiden nur noch komplizierter machte. „Du solltest gehen und Malik behilflich sein."

Obwohl man es der Wortwahl nicht entnahm, zeigte der Tonfall des Meisters eindeutig, dass es sich um einen Befehl handelte. Faruq erhob sich und warf dem Anführer einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wie du willst…, _Vater_", erwiderte er verachtend und erhob sich, um zu tun wie ihm geheißen.

„Nun zu Euch", fuhr Meister Rahad fort, als Faruq ebenfalls durch die Vorhänge getreten war. „Es ist mir egal, wer von euch die Schuld an diesem Dilemma trägt…"

„Gut, denn die trägt er", antwortete Antares schnell, bevor Altaïr etwas anderes behaupten konnte.

„Ihr…!", versetzte Altaïr Antares zornig.

„Was?", entgegnete Antares und wandte sich Altaïr zu, um abermals mit ihm zu streiten. „Ihr wolltet unbedingt auf diesen Turm! Ich war von Anfang an dagegen!"

„Als ob Euch eine Alternative eingefallen wäre!", protestierte Altaïr bissig. „Außerdem wart Ihr nicht gerade hilfreich, indem ich Euch in diesen Turm zerren musste."

„Ihr habt mich nicht gezerrt, Ihr habt mich _getreten_", erwiderte Antares mit einem Tonfall, der ihn wissen ließ wie übel sie ihm diese Behandlung nahm.

„Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun", antwortete Altaïr kühl. „Ihr habt es anscheinend ebenfalls nicht für nötig gehalten, mich über den Hinterhalt zu informieren."

„Vielleicht hätte ich es getan, hättet Ihr mich nicht von diesem Turm geschubst."

„Ich hätte euch nicht runtergeschubst, hättet Ihr nicht all die Zeit zuvor meinen Schutz in Anspruch genommen!"

„Und ihr hättet gemerkt, dass ich euren verfluchten Schutz nicht brauche, wenn-"

„Schweigt!", unterbrach Meister Rahad einen weiteren Streit der beiden. Der Anführer sah den beiden nun so durchdringend in die Augen, dass sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sein Zorn den der beiden noch übertraf. „Es waren nicht eure Fähigkeiten als Assassinen, die euch versagen ließen. Das alles konnte nur passieren, weil ihr eure persönlichen Streitigkeiten über das Wohl der Bruderschaft gestellt habt. Ein Novize bekäme für solche Verantwortungslosigkeit einige Peitschenhiebe!", warf er ihnen verachtend vor. „Und zu allem Überfluss schiebt ihr euch nun unaufhörlich gegenseitig die Schuld zu! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass eure Inkompetenz vieles überträfe, was ich bisher in meinem Leben gesehen habe! Ganz offensichtlich war es ein Fehler, euch beide für diese Mission einzuteilen. Wollt ihr das leugnen?"

Der zugleich zornige und enttäuschte Tonfall des Großmeisters rief in beiden tiefe Schuldgefühle hervor, doch trotzdem waren sie noch fest der Überzeugung, dass der andere die Verantwortung für das Scheitern der Mission trug. Sie wünschten sich nun zutiefst, so vorausschauend gewesen zu sein, sich vom anderen nicht beeinflussen zu lassen.

Meister Rahad erhob sich und ging zum Fenster, wo er seinen Blick über Masyaf schweifen ließ. Altaïr und Antares waren sich sicher, dass er über eine angemessene Strafe für die beiden nachdachte, denn obwohl er schwieg, spürten sie seinen Zorn noch deutlich.

„Darf ich fragen…", durchbrach Antares schließlich das bedrückte Schweigen. „Wen Ihr nun mit dieser Mission betrauen werdet?"

Obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, bemerkte Altaïr eine gewisse Scheu in ihrer Stimme, doch da er wusste, dass sein Tonfall kein anderer gewesen wäre, kam in ihm keine Schadenfreude auf. Zudem interessierte es auch ihn, wen der Anführer nun einweihen würde und ob dieser jemand, erfolgreicher wäre.

Meister Rahad wandte sich wieder den beiden zu und stützte sich mit flachen Händen auf die Tischoberfläche. Sein Blick war unverändert.

„Glaubt ihr denn allen Ernstes, wir könnten es uns leisten, mehr Menschen als nötig in diese Angelegenheit einzuweihen? Seid euch sicher, am Liebsten würde ich euch beide unverzüglich einer gebührenden Strafe aussetzen, die euch auf ewig im Gedächtnis bliebe… Aber dazu bleibt keine Zeit", erklärt Meister Rahad im ernsten Ton.

Altaïr und Antares mochten kaum glauben, was sie hörten.

„Heißt das-"

„Natürlich heißt es das!", unterbrach der Anführer Altaïr laut und mit einem Schlag auf den Tisch, der die beiden zusammenzucken ließ. „Aber glaubt nicht, dass mir diese Lösung Recht ist! Worauf wartet Ihr noch? Verschwindet, macht euch auf den Weg! Und wehe euch, wenn ihr wieder versagt!", drohte er ihnen als Abschied mit Nachdruck.

Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und verließen die Bibliothek. Erst als sie wieder im Eingangshof standen, schwand das Gefühl der Erleichterung und wich der bekannten Wut, die sie aufeinander hegten.

„Damit eins klar ist", begann Altaïr abschätzig. „Wenn dieser Fehlschlag eins bewiesen hat, dann dass Ihr besser keine Widerworte geben oder noch besser ganz aus solchen Dingen heraushalten solltet."

Antares sah zu ihm und rollte ungläubig mit den Augen, ehe sie sich schnellen Schrittes von ihm entfernte.

„Bleibt hier!", befahl er ihr und hielt sie am Arm fest und obwohl sie sich losreißen konnte, blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

„Wozu?", fragte sie ihn scharf. „Was wollt Ihr mir noch sagen? Dass eine Frau lieber ihrem Ehemann dienen soll, anstatt ein Schwert zu führen, so wie ich? Dass mein Dasein gegen die Natur und Gottes Willen ist? Dass ihr mich widerwärtig findet? Schön, dann tut es!", befahl sie ihm mit verschränkten Armen. „Glaubt ihr denn ernsthaft, ich hätte all diese Bemerkungen noch nicht gehört? Na los, sagt wie abstoßend ich bin!"

Ihre Worte und ihr erzürnter Blick verschlugen ihm die Sprache. Obwohl er Streitigkeiten mit ihr gewohnt war, fühlte er, dass er sie einmal zu oft angegriffen hatte und dass ihr seine Bemerkungen nicht so wenig bedeuteten wie er gedacht hatte. Bisher hatte er unbewusst nicht geglaubt, dass Antares bei all den Sticheleien überhaupt etwas empfand. In dem Augenblick, in dem ihm dies bewusst wurde, erschien ihm diese Ansicht unerwartet lächerlich.

Antares seufzte resigniert. Offenbar verurteilte sie sich selbst für ihren Wutausbruch und bemühte sich nun um einen ruhigeren Tonfall.

„Altaïr… Ihr könnte sagen, dass ich an diesem Fehlschlag Schuld bin, weil meine Kampfkünste _angeblich_ zu wünschen übrig lassen, meine Kondition _angeblich_ nicht mit Eurer mithalten kann oder mein taktisches _angeblich_ Denken schlechter ist als Eures. Aber sagt nicht, dass es meine Schuld ist, weil ich eine Frau bin. Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt", fuhr sie ruhiger fort als er es erwartet hatte. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der mir der Respekt anderer wichtig war und ich glaubte, ihn mir gerecht verdienen zu können. Aber Männer reagieren auf so etwas wie mich nur mit verletztem Stolz und den werde ich nie in Respekt verwandeln können. Auch bei euch nicht. Aber würden wir einander achten, wäre unser Auftrag gewiss nicht so verlaufen. Glaubt ihr nicht auch?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und verließ durch das Tor den Innenhof der Burg. Altaïr sah ihr verwirrt nach. Denn trotz ihrer festen Stimme hatte er geglaubt, in ihren Augen ein klein wenig Schmerz zu erkennen, der nun an seinem Gewissen zu nagen begann.

‚Ach Blödsinn!', versetzte er sich selbst im Geiste. ‚Sentimentaler Quatsch! Ich bin ein Assassine und sie auch. Solche Schuldgefühle sind völlig irrelevant für eine Mission! Ich bin ein Assassine und sie auch…!', redete er sich weiter ein und merkte dabei nicht, dass er in diesem Gedankengang Antares bereits als vollwertigen Assassinen bezeichnete.

* * *

Alschain sah dabei zu wie sein Bruder Tarazed sorgfältig die Schriftrolle öffnete und ihren Inhalt musterte. Als er kein Lob erhalten hatte, wie er ihm in allen Einzelheiten erzählt hatte auf welche Weise er in Besitz des Schriftstücks gelangt war, hoffte er nun auf Anerkennung, nachdem Tarazed sich von Alschains Erfolg überzeugt hatte. Doch wie sonst auch schien er von den Taten seines jüngeren Bruders ungerührt.

Über den weißen Marmor-Boden flitzte ein kleiner Affe zu dem hoheitsvollen Sessel, auf dem Tarazed hinter einigen samtenen Vorhängen die Karte studierte. Das Tierchen kletterte seinem Herren auf den Schoß, wo Tarazed es nachdenklich streichelte.

„Ich hasse dieses Vieh", knurre Alschain, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Bruder dem keine Beachtung schenken würde. Es war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er den Affen, den Tarazed auf einer seiner vielen Reisen mitgebracht hatte, nur deshalb so verabscheute, weil er dem Tier mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schien als Alschain.

Es kam ihm so vor als würde die ganze Welt seinen älteren Bruder verehren. Das einfache Personal wie hochrangige Adlige und sogar Könige begegneten Tarazed mit tiefster Bewunderung und großem Respekt. Doch so sehr man Tarazed ehrte, so ignorierte man Alschain fast auf eine wohlwollende Weise, da er bloß als der jüngere Bruder des Vertreters der edlen Familie Elya-Zulfaqar galt, über dessen Neigungen man aus Angst vor Tarazeds möglicher Ablehnung nicht sprach.

„Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?", hakte Alschain schließlich nach. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr er auf die Anerkennung seines Bruders aus war. Doch Tarazed wusste es besser.

„Und du sagst, einer der Assassinen war wirklich eine Frau?", fragte er beiläufig.

Alschain biss die Zähne zusammen, verärgert darüber, dass sein Bruder ihn wieder nicht ehren würde.

„Ja", erwiderte Alschain schließlich verdrießlich. „So war es."

„Wie ungewöhnlich…", murmelte Tarazed und rollte das wertvolle Schriftstück wieder zusammen. „Ich will diese beiden Assassinen. Und zwar lebend."

„Ich werde sofort alles veranlassen", antwortete ein Mann mit eisblauen Augen, der aus dem Schatten auf Tarazed zutrat und vor ihm niederkniete. „Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen."

„Dein Speichellecker von Diener lässt auf seinem Weg nichts als Leichen zurück", warf Alschain bissig ein. „Lass mich das erledigen. Immerhin bin ich ihnen schon einmal gegenüber gestanden."

„Wohl war", entgegnete Tarazed und hob den Affen auf seine linke Schulter.

„Aber eure Exzellenz-"

„Schweig", befahl Tarazed seinem Diener autoritär. „Mein kleiner Bruder soll sich auf den Weg machen, wenn er es möchte."

Alschain wusste wie wenig Respekt in Tarazeds Stimme lag.

„Ich werde sie suchen", versprach Alschain, in der Hoffnung, dann endlich Ansehen von seinem Bruder zu ernten. „Aber weshalb willst du die beiden?"

„Zunächst einmal, Alschain… Du wirst sie nicht suchen müssen. Ich habe, was gestern noch ihres war. Sie werden _hierher_ kommen", wies Tarazed ihn zurecht. „Und zweitens musst du nicht mehr wissen. Entweder du führst den Auftrag aus oder jemand anderes wird es tun."

Das Äffchen auf Tarazeds Schulter gab einen Laut von sich als wolle es zustimmen. Alschain warf dem Tier einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde sofort beginnen", erwiderte Alschain widerwillig und drehte sich um.

„Gut", entgegnete Tarazed, während sein Bruder den Raum durch den breiten Torbogen verließ, vor dem weiße Vorhänge schwach im Wind flatterten. Kurz bevor er verschwand, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Hast du keine sonstigen zynischen Anmerkungen für mich wie sonst auch?", erkundigte er sich so herablassend wie möglich.

„Ach, Alschain…", bemerkte Tarazed und nahm aus einer weißen Keramik-Schüssel auf dem Beistelltisch neben sich eine Weintraube, um sie dem Äffchen zu geben. „Mittlerweile finde ich, dass du deine Vorliebe für andere Männer eines Tages nur vor unserem Allmächtigen rechtfertigen musst und nicht vor mir."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Alschain und Tarazed hörte noch lange seine erbosten Schritte.

„Eure Exzellenz…", meldete sich der Diener zu Wort, der noch immer ehrfürchtig vor Tarazed kniete. „Darf ich fragen, was euer Plan ist?"

„Das wirst du noch sehen", gab Tarazed zurück und gab dem Äffchen eine weitere Frucht, die es genüsslich verspeiste.

Nun war eine Planänderung angebracht.


	5. Stolz und Blut

_Vielen Dank für das Lob, Sera! Es freut mich, dich für ein Thema begeistern zu können, dass dir eigentlich nicht so liegt. :)

* * *

_

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Bei ihrer Mission werden Antares und Altaïr durch den jüngsten Sohn der Familie Elya-Zulfaqar geschnappt. Alschain nimmt ihnen die begehrte Schriftrolle ab und bringt sie seinem Bruder Tarazed. Doch trotz ihres Scheiterns, das nur auf ihre persönlichen Differenzen zurückzuführen ist, bekommen Altaïr und Antares noch eine Chance. Werden sie das „Erbe der Assassinen" wiederbeschaffen können?_

**5. Kapitel:  
Stolz und Blut**

Der Morgen neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, als Altaïr und Antares die muslimische Stadt Damaskus erreichten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis man den Aufenthaltsort der Familie Elya-Zulfaqar hatte ausfindig machen können: Das Anwesen befand sich mit einem kleinen Dorf in der Umgebung nicht weit von Damaskus. Noch bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten die beiden in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Tarazed zu Handelszwecken oft in der Stadt war, weswegen sie beschlossen hatten, den Verbindungsmann der Assassinen dort zunächst um hilfreiche Auskünfte zu bitten.

Beide setzten vor den Stadttoren von ihren Pferden ab, um mit ihnen im Schlepptau den Eingang zu passieren. Die Wachen warfen den beiden Assassinen zwar misstrauische Blicke zu und stupsten einander unauffällig an, um auf die zwei aufmerksam zu machen, doch trotz Tuscheln blieb ein Angriff aus. Sowohl Altaïr als auch Antares wussten, dass sie meist entweder nicht attackiert wurden, weil man sie aufgrund ihrer Kleidung mit Gelehrten verwechselte oder den gefährlichen Ruf der Assassinen fürchtete.

Während sie ihre Pferde durch die Stadt führten, herrschte ein etwas angespanntes Schweigen. Auf ihrer Reise nach Damaskus hatten sie nur wenige Worte gewechselt, denn ihr Wortgefecht in Masyaf hatten beide nicht vergessen können. Doch trotz des Streits hatten sie es auf eine merkwürdige Weise begrüßt, sich nicht mehr laufend einander zu bekämpfen. Hinzu kam, dass sie sich keine weitere Niederlage erlauben konnten und sich gegenseitig nicht ständig zu beleidigen, war eine gute Voraussetzung, diese zu vermeiden.

Ohne, dass es ein Außenstehender bemerkt hätte, ließ Antares sich von Altaïr zum Büro des Verbindungsmannes führen. Sie banden ihre Pferde in der Nähe eines Geschäftes fest, das Krüge und andere Töpferarbeiten anbot und begaben sich durch eine versteckte Leiter aufs Dach, um sich dort unbemerkt durch eine Luke ins Innere des Gebäudes fallen zu lassen. Dieser Umweg war nötig, um die anderen Stadtbewohner keinen Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen und die Deckidentität des Verbindungsmannes, auch Rafik genannt, zu wahren. Denn nur als _normaler Bürger_ konnte er sich unter die Menschen mischen und so seiner Aufgabe nachgehen.

Altaïr und Antares hörten seine näherkommenden Schritte bereits, als sie in den Raum traten, in dem die Regale von den verschiedensten Vasen gefüllt waren und wo Altaïr schon mehrmals die Feder eines Adlers zum Attentat entgegengenommen hatte.

„Altaïr, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen!", begrüßte der etwas dickliche Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und Vollbart ihn. Danach wandte er sich zweifelnd an Antares. „Und Ihr seid dann wohl…"

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Antares kurz angebunden und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Altaïr sah dem Rafik an, dass er nicht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Trotzdem wollte er diese Skepsis nicht zu Antares' Nachteil ausnutzen und keine neuen Streitigkeiten heraufbeschwören.

„Habt Ihr bereits eine Nachricht vom Meister erhalten?", fragte Altaïr, um das Wesentliche anzusprechen.

Nur zögernd wandte der Rafik seinen kritischen Blick von Antares ab, die den Zweifeln des Informanten widerstand und nicht mit der Wimper zuckte.

„Das habe ich", antwortete der Rafik schließlich in bemüht geschäftlichem Ton. „Und ich habe mich bereits umgehört. Derzeit ist Tarazed tatsächlich in der Stadt, um seine Handelsbeziehungen zu pflegen, vor allem die zu einem Mann namens Hatim. Er ist der Verwalter des Marktes von Damaskus und hat seinen Palast im Süden der Stadt, geht im Anwesen der Elya-Zulfaqars jedoch ein und aus. Er wird euch sagen können wie man in Tarazeds Herrenhaus am Besten eindringt. Informationen über ihn findet ihr am Leichtesten auf dem Marktplatz, doch handelt mit Bedacht. Ihr kennt die erste Regel unseres Credos…", erzählte der Rafik und Antares und Altaïr wussten, dass sie sich vorsehen mussten, keine Unschuldigen bei diesem Vorhaben zu töten.

„Habt Dank. Das werden wir", antwortete Altaïr.

„Gut. Solltet ihr noch kurz ausruhen wollen, stehen euch meine Räumlichkeiten selbstverständlich zur Verfügung. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt. Ich habe zu tun", gab der Rafik freundlich zurück und warf Antares einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ.

„Sagt, Antares…", wandte Altaïr zögernd das Wort an seine Partnerin. Ihm lag eine Frage auf der Zunge, deren Antwort ihm eigentlich klar war. „Werdet Ihr immer so argwöhnisch behandelt?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„_Das_ nennt Ihr argwöhnisch?", hinterfragte Antares und nickte in die Richtung der Tür, durch die der Rafik verschwunden war. „Er war doch sehr höflich…im Verhältnis zu dem, was ich schon erlebt habe."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging wieder in den Raum, den sie durch die Dachluke betreten hatten, um aus einem mit Wasser gefüllten Eimer eine Schöpfkelle zu nehmen und deren Inhalt zu trinken.

„Und was wäre das?", wollte Altaïr wissen und folgte ihr.

Antares seufzte resigniert, legte die Kelle wieder in den Eimer und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Viel", antwortete sie als wäre sie die Erinnerung daran Leid. „Trinkt auch etwas und lasst uns dann aufbrechen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Altaïr nickte und folgte ihrem Vorschlag.

* * *

Der Markt von Damaskus war voller Menschen, die lauthals ihre Waren anpriesen, hartnäckig miteinander feilschten, Produkte hoch lobten oder sie aufs Schärfste kritisierten. Der Duft von exotischen Früchten, frischem Brot und verschiedenen Sorten Käse vermengte sich mit dem geräucherten Fleisches, am Morgen gefangenen Fisches und Gemüse aller Art. Das bunte Farbenmeer wurde von erlesenen Stoffen, handgefertigten Körben und anderen Kleinigkeiten vervollständigt.

Wie so oft hatten weder Altaïr noch Antares Zeit dazu, das Treiben der Stadt in seinen vielen Facetten zu genießen. Etwa zwei Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem sie die Suche nach Informationen begonnen hatten, doch bisher konnten sie nur magere Ergebnisse vorweisen. Trotzdem hatten sie es geschafft, in dieser Zeit keinen Streit anzufangen, wenn auch manche Bemerkungen nicht von Freundlichkeit zeugten und sie erst nach einigen Diskussionen entscheiden konnten, welchen Weg sie als nächstes wählten.

Dass sie bisher noch nicht zu den Informationen gekommen waren, die sie benötigten, hing zweifellos auch damit zusammen, dass sie sich sicher waren, verfolgt zu werden. Antares mochte der naheliegendsten Vermutung erst glauben, als Altaïr ihr versichert hatte, in der Stadt keine Erzfeinde zu haben, die ihn nun wiedererkannt hatten.

Unauffällig kamen die beiden an einem Stand zum Stehen, der Spiegel, Kämme und vergleichbare Dinge darbot. Antares nahm mit beiden Händen einen runden Spiegel mit goldenem Rahmen und hob ihn auf Augenhöhe. Während es für Außenstehende so aussah als musterte sie sich selbst, konnte Antares einen Blick auf ihre bewaffneten Verfolger, die allesamt ähnliche, dunkle Uniformen trugen, werfen und das Bild vervollständigen, indem sie sich dezent drehte. Kurze Zeit später reichte sie den Spiegel Altaïr, damit auch er die Situation einschätzen konnte.

„Tarazeds Bruder scheint den Trupp wieder anzuführen", stellte Altaïr fest, als er auch Alschain unter ihren Gegnern erkannte und den Spiegel wieder unauffällig zu den anderen legte.

Antares verzichtete darauf, die überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten seiner Augen in Frage zu stellen.

„Ob er einen Kontaktmann bei den Stadttoren hat?", fragte Antares eher sich selbst als Altaïr, während sie eine Öllampe unscheinbar in die Hände nahm und diese begutachtete.

„Wo sonst?", konterte Altaïr barscher als er es meinte und widmete sich zur Tarnung ebenfalls den Waren. Antares warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „So kann unsere Suche nicht erfolgreich sein… Locken wir sie zu den Armenvierteln. Dort sind Tote weniger auffällig."

„Ich weiß", zischte Antares bissig, der diese traurige Tatsache ebenfalls bewusst war.

Sie sahen einander säuerlich an und atmeten angespannt ein und aus, denn beide wussten, dass sie die Sticheleien nicht zu einem Streit ausarten lassen durften. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließen sie den Stand zurück und traten den Weg zu den Armenvierteln an, wobei sie sich innerlich die Frage stellten, weshalb Alschain es auf sie abgesehen hatte, obwohl er bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen ihnen das genommen hatte, was sie nun versuchten, wieder zu beschaffen.

* * *

Nachdem Alschain die Nachricht der Ankunft der beiden Assassinen in Damaskus erhalten hatte, war er so schnell wie möglich mit acht seiner treuen Gefolgsleute aus dem Palast – keine einfachen Söldner wie beim Zusammentreffen einige Tage zuvor – aufgebrochen, um die zwei für seinen älteren Bruder zu schnappen. Wenn dies geschehen war, erhoffte er sich, den Grund für Tarazeds Befehl zu erfahren, konnte dabei die Wirklichkeit jedoch nicht verkennen. Schon lange bevor Alschains Homosexualität ungewollt publik geworden war, hatte Tarazed ihn ohne Respekt behandelt.

‚Ich bin nicht völlig nutzlos…du wirst schon sehen', versprach er in Gedanken.

Schnell erkannte er das Vorhaben der beiden, den unvermeidbaren Kampf im Armenviertel auszutragen und begrüßte es. Während die Straßen immer schmuckloser und schmutziger wurden, beschleunigte sich auch der Gang der beiden Assassinen. Er befahl seinen ortskundigen Untergebenen, den geplanten Hinterhalt vorzubereiten, der nur wenig später dazu führte, dass ihre Ziele in der Falle saßen.

* * *

Außer Altaïr, Antares und ihren Verfolgern hinter ihnen befanden sich in der schmalen Straße noch wenige andere Passanten, darunter eine Gruppe spielender Kinder, schlafende Obdachlose und drei tratschende, verschleierte Hausfrauen, die Körbe voll schmutziger Wäsche in den Händen trugen. Als Antares und Altaïr Letztere mit schnellen Schritten überholten, verlangsamten sie ihren Gang abrupt, denn sie erkannten vor sich vier Gefolgsleute Alschains, dessen Plan es offenbar gewesen war, die beiden in dieser Gasse einzukesseln.

„Ich zähle neun, unseren Freund eingeschlossen", gab Altaïr halb murmelnd von sich und überlegte angestrengt, mit welcher Taktik sie gegen diese Überzahl ankommen könnten.

„Ich ebenfalls. Wenn wir-", begann Antares, stockte jedoch und hechtete reflexartig zur Seite, als plötzlich ein Messer von den Verfolgern vor ihnen geworfen wurde.

Es traf keinen der beiden, bohrte sich jedoch in die Brust eine der Frauen, die sofort zu Boden sank. Während alle Passanten schockiert auf sie zuliefen und einige der Kinder panisch nach ihrer Mutter schreiend zu ihr stolperten, hatten Altaïr und Antares wie in einem Gedanken bereits die Mauer zu ihrer Linken erklommen, um der Überzahl ihrer Gegner zu entfliehen.

Bedacht darauf, das Armenviertel nicht zu verlassen, rannten sie über die Dächer, sprangen über Angründe und balancierten über Balken, die sie danach unten auf die Straßen fallen ließen, um ihren Gegnern den Weg schwerer zu machen.

Das Vorhaben, sich zu trennen und so die Gegner auf verschiedene Fährten zu locken, womöglich abzuschütteln, wurde von den Männern immer wieder verhindert, da sie offensichtlich die Stadt besser als die meisten kannten und es schafften, die beiden immer wieder zusammenzutreiben. Obwohl die Verfolgungsjagd gewiss nicht von den Bürgern unbemerkt blieb, wunderte es Altaïr und Antares schon bald, dass keine der sonst so üppig postierten Wachen eingriff. Dass Alschain durch Bestechung oder ähnliche Methoden dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich an diesem Tag alle Ordnungshüter aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushielten, erschien ihnen sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Was bezweckt Ihr damit?! Kommt!", rief Antares, als Altaïr abrupt stehen geblieben war, in der Hoffnung, durch Wurfmesser ihren Feinden entgegenwirken zu können. Doch obwohl der Abstand für einen kurzen Moment groß genug gewesen war, hatten Altaïrs Würfe nicht die nötige Ruhe aufweisen können, um die flinken Verfolger auszuschalten.

„Verfluchte…", murmelte Altaïr schnaufend aus Ärger über seinen Fehler.

„Beeilt euch!", hörte er Antares' beschwörende Stimme.

Als er wieder zu ihr sah, erkannte er nur noch wie sie in einigen Metern Entfernung von den Lehmdächern sprang, auf denen sich die Verfolgung abspielte. Mittlerweile hatten ihn die Gefolgsleute Alschains gefährlich nah eingeholt und so setzte er zum wiederholten Male zum Sprinten an, um wie Antares wieder zu den Straßen zu gelangen, wo ein Untertauchen in der Menge einfacher war.

Beim harten Aufprall auf dem Boden rollte er sich ab und erkannte beim Aufstehen bereits Antares, die ihm schon etwas voraus war und ihm mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Nur einige Momente später befanden sich auch fünf von Alschains Gefolgsleuten und er selbst auf den Straßen, während die anderen drei die Verfolgung von den Dächern aus fortsetzten.

Schließlich erreichten sie auf ihrem Weg, auf dem sie nicht wenige Menschen unsanft aus ihrem Weg hatten schubsen müssen, den Fluss Barada, an dessen Ufern viele kleine, schäbige Boote und Floße lagen und nicht wenige auf dem Wasser Gegenstände oder Menschen transportierten. Antares begann von Boot zu Boot auf die andere Seite des Flusses und wieder zurück zu springen und erreichte letztendlich eine steinige Brücke, auf die sie sich von dem Floß in der Mitte des Fahrwassers aus hochzog. Nach kurzer Kletterei befand sie sich wieder auf ebenem Boden und konnte von der Brücke aus ihre Verfolger überblicken.

‚Verflucht, sie haben ihn fast!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als sie erkannte wie gefährlich nah die Männer Altaïr waren und dass Alschain ihn mittlerweile erreicht hatte und in einen Kampf zu verwickeln versuchte, zog sie die Armbrust aus der Halterung auf ihrem Rücken und setzte vor Anstrengung keuchend an.

* * *

Kurz bevor Altaïr von einem Boot auf dasselbe Floß springen konnte, von dem Antares aus die Brücke erreicht hatte, spürte er plötzlich einen reißenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Oberarm, verursacht durch einen Schwerthieb. Beim Straucheln wurde er sogleich an seiner Kleidung zurückgezogen und landete schmerzhaft rücklings auf den Sitzbänken des Bootes.

Über sich erkannte er Alschain, der sein Schwert bereits gezogen hatte und zum Schlag ausholte.

Schlagartig rollte Altaïr zur Seite, sodass Alschains Klinge sich lediglich ins Holz bohrte. Als Altaïr wieder aufgestanden war, hielt er sein Schwert trotz stechender Schmerzen ebenfalls in den Händen und Alschain hatte das seine wieder aus dem Holz gezogen.

Beim Kampf bemerkte Altaïr wie gut sein Gegner die Schläge parierte, was bei seinem Gegenüber selten der Fall war, doch trotzdem mangelte es Alschain an der Angriffstechnik. Als sich ihre Waffen wieder kreuzten, nutzte Altaïr die zu hohe Deckung Alschains aus, ließ seine verborgene Klinge hervorschnellen und durchschnitt damit die Kehle seines Gegners.

Blut schoss hervor und Alschain wurde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurückgeschleudert.

„Meister!", riefen seine Untergebenen fast zeitgleich und schnellten zum blutüberströmtem Körper Alschains.

Altaïr setzte seinen zuvor unterbrochenen Weg fort und kletterte schließlich zu Antares auf die Brücke, wobei er wegen des Schmerzes in seinem rechten Arm die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Antares, als Altaïr ebenfalls auf ebenem Boden gelandet war. Sie steckte die Armbrust wieder in die Halterung auf ihrem Rücken und lief mit Altaïr von der Brücke zurück in die Straßen. „Einer ist entwischt! Er wird die anderen informieren!", erklärte Antares im Rennen.

Altaïr blieb nur ein kurzer Augenblick, um die Situation hinter sich zu erkennen. Er erkannte zwei tote Körper ihrer Gegner auf dem Fluss, die durch präzise Pfeilschüsse eliminiert worden waren und wie zwei weitere der Verfolger sich um ihren Meister kümmerten.

„Heißt, vier bleiben noch übrig", stellte Altaïr knirschend fest, als sie durch die Straßen rannten, wobei viele Menschen bereits beim Anblick der rennenden Assassinen zur Seite sprangen und wenn nicht, grob von den beiden aus dem Weg geschubst wurden, wobei nicht wenige Gegenstände zu Boden fielen und zerbrachen.

Schnell wechselten sie in die schmalen Gassen, als sie ihre Verfolger wieder hinter sich erkannten, von denen nur noch vier übrig waren wie Altaïr es bemerkt hatte. Sprünge über abtrennende Zäune, übrig gebliebene Kistenstapel und aufgehäuften Abfall konnten ihre Gegner jedoch nicht abwimmeln und so fanden sich die beiden letztendlich in einer leeren Sackgasse wieder, deren Wände zu hoch waren, um sie zu erklimmen.

‚Bleibt nur der offene Kampf', stellte Altaïr mit schweißnasser Stirn fest.

Für einen kurzen Moment standen sich die Assassinen und ihre Verfolger stumm gegenüber, in dem alle angestrengt nach Luft schnappten. Altaïr sah in diesem Augenblick kurz auf seinen rechten Oberarm, der noch immer schmerzte und erkannte dass sich sein Ärmel bereits zum großen Teil blutrot gefärbt hatte. Doch er würde trotz der Schmerzen kämpfen, wenn auch etwas eingeschränkt.

Mit gezogenen Schwertern stürzten sich jeweils zwei der Männer auf Altaïr und Antares. Obwohl seine Waffe gezogen war, bestand Altaïrs Technik zum großen Teil aus Ausweichen, da die Deckung seiner Gegner zu gut war, um sie mit einem verletzten Arm zu durchdringen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment vernachlässigte einer der Widersacher seine Abwehr, was Altaïr nutzte, um ihn mit einem Stich in seine Brust zu töten. Doch als seine Klinge im Körper seines Feindes steckte, sah sein zweiter Gegner seine Chance und schlug zu. Ein Aufschrei entfuhr Altaïr, denn obwohl er es noch geschafft hatte, auszuweichen und nicht tödlich verletzt zu werden, hatte sein Feind ihm eine weitere, tiefere Wunde am rechten Arm zugefügt, sodass ihm sein Schwert aus den Händen glitt und er zu Boden ging.

Sein Feind holte bereits zum letzten Schlag aus und grinste siegessicher. Altaïr hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Arm und wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war, als er mit zitternder Hand nach einem seiner Wurfmesser griff. Doch gerade, als das Schwert auf ihn niedersausen und ihn töten sollte, quoll aus der Seite des Angreifers Blut, sodass er zusammensackte und letztendlich regungslos liegen blieb.

‚Was zum…?', ging es Altaïr durch den Kopf und blickte auf. Für einen Moment trafen sich seine Augen mit den hellgrünen von Antares, deren Klinge bereits von Blut überzogen war.

Schnell wandte sich Antares wieder von ihm ab, um die letzten beiden Verfolger in Schach zu halten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für Altaïr, sie kämpfen zu sehen. Denn entgegen all seiner Erwartungen tat es sie es…gut.

Ihre Schritte waren klug koordiniert, ihre Reaktion trotz Überzahl der Gegner schnell, ihre Angriffe zu günstigen Zeitpunkten gewählt. Trotz ihrer zierlichen Statur schaffte sie es, die Körperkraft der Gegner so auszunutzen, dass sie sich gegen diese selbst wandte und führte ihre Waffe schneller als mancher Mann.

Was Altaïr jedoch am meisten beeindruckte – obwohl er es sich nicht eingestand –, war dass sie es schaffte, einem der Männer einen Dolch in den Magen zu rammen und ihn anschließend mit einem Schlag ihr Schwert in seinen Hals zu bohren, dem letzten Feind nach einem geschickten Ausweichmanöver mit einem Tritt in den Nacken zu Boden zu bringen und ihm dort mit seinem Hals zwischen ihren Knöcheln das Genick zu brechen…und es bei all diesen grausamen Taten schaffte, so elegant zu wirken, dass ihm diese Brutalitäten auf eine verquere Art und Weise fast _schön_ erschienen.

Eine unheimliche Ruhe legte sich über die Szene, als der Kampf beendet war. Schließlich wandte sich Antares vor Anstrengung keuchend Altaïr zu, nachdem sie ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide an ihrem Gurt geschoben hatte. Sie ging zu ihm und kniete nieder.

„Könnt Ihr aufstehen?", fragte sie außer Puste.

Altaïr – noch immer leicht verwirrt von dem, was er gesehen hatte – versuchte sogleich, sich aufzurichten ohne dabei seinen rechten Arm zu beanspruchen, nachdem er sein Schwert wieder an sich genommen hatte.

„Ja…es geht schon", antwortete er keuchend und presste seine linke Hand noch immer an den rechten Arm.

„Wir müssen sofort zurück zum Rafik", bemerkte Antares und half Altaïr, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Sie sind alle tot. Wir können sie nicht mehr befragen", antwortete Antares auf Altaïrs fragenden Blick hin.

Tatsächlich aber hatte er sich durch den Anblick der Blutlachen und der Leichen nur noch einmal vor Augen führen wollen, was Antares getan hatte. Ein Schmerzblitz durchzuckte ihn und er lehnte sich kurz an die Wand zu seiner Linken.

„Es geht schon", knirschte Altaïr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Antares gönnte ihm einen kurzen Moment Ruhe und zog ihren Dolch aus dem Körper einer der Männer, um ihn wieder einzustecken. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Rafik ehe die anderen Stadtbewohner das Blutbad bemerkten und eine neue Welle der Unruhe die Menschen befiel. Auf ihrem Weg redeten die beiden nicht und während Antares vorsorglich um die Ecken spähte, dachte Altaïr immer wieder über das eben Geschehene nach. Doch auch als sie das Haus des Rafiks erreichten, konnte er noch nicht glauben, dass Antares ihm an diesem Tag das Leben gerettet hatte.

*******


	6. Die unbekannten Seiten

_Na, seid ihr alle gut durch die Feiertage gekommen? Ich hoffe es doch! Nach langer Pause gibt es nicht nur unbekannte Seiten zu lesen, sondern auch unbekannte Seiten an gewissen Personen zu entdecken. Viel Spaß!_

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Auch bei ihrer zweiten Chance ist Antares und Altaïr das Glück nicht hold. Bei der Suche nach Informationen werden die beiden von Alschain und seinen Gefolgsleuten in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dessen Verlauf Altaïr Alschains Kehle durchschneidet. Schließlich wird auch Altaïr verwundet, jedoch rechtzeitig gerettet – von Antares. Die Wiederbeschaffung der Schriftrolle ist in weite Ferne gerückt, doch die beiden doch so ähnlichen Assassinen scheinen ihren Streit langsam beizulegen…_

**6. Kapitel:  
Die unbekannten Seiten**

Die schwarze Katze auf ihrem Schoß schnurrte genüsslich, während Antares dem Tier gedankenverloren die Ohren kraulte. Sie saß auf einem roten Sofa, konnte sich jedoch nicht entspannt zurücklehnen. Während der Arzt in der ersten Etage Altaïrs Wunde versorgte, wartete Antares in der Stube im Erdgeschoss und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

‚Es wird ihm wieder gut gehen', redete sie sich im Geiste ein. ‚Es ist nicht so wie damals… es ist nicht so wie mit ihm…'

Als sie schließlich Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen hörte, sprang sie ruckartig auf ohne an die Katze auf ihrem Schoß zu denken. Sie registrierte nicht wie das Tier ihr ein wütendes Fauchen schenkte und davon lief.

„Und?", fragte Antares den Arzt und den Rafik, die beide miteinander redend gekommen waren.

Der Arzt – ein alter, aber kluger Mann mit weißem Bart – räusperte sich, nachdem er sie argwöhnisch gemustert hatte.

„Ihr meint seinen Zustand? Es geht ihm gut, auch wenn er wegen des Blutverlustes viel Ruhe braucht", erklärte der Arzt.

„Und die Wunde?", wollte Antares wissen.

„Es ist nur eine Fleischwunde, wenn auch keine leichte. Bei einem gesunden Mann wie ihm wird sie schon nach einigen Wochen wieder vollständig verheilt sein, wenn er täglich die Salben nimmt, die ich ihm angeordnet habe", antwortete er.

„Keine bleibenden Schäden also?", fasste sie erleichtert zusammen.

Der Arzt lachte spöttisch auf.

„Wo denkt Ihr hin? Solche Konsequenzen zieht es sicher nicht nach sich", erwiderte der Arzt und ging zusammen mit dem Rafik, der die Bezahlung regeln würde, in ein anderes Zimmer. Obwohl Antares nicht zuhörte, wusste sie, dass der Arzt sich dabei flüsternd abschätzig über sie äußerte und der Rafik dabei nicht Partei für sie ergriff. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

„Ja…ziemlich dumm… Ich weiß", murmelte sie bedrückt und versuchte, Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die ein anderes Ergebnis enthüllt hatten.

Sie seufzte erleichtert und blickte die Treppe hinauf. Obwohl sie Altaïr persönlich nach seinem Befinden fragen wollte, wusste sie nicht, ob es ihm Recht wäre, dass sie ihn in solch einer Situation sah. Nach kurzer Überlegung stellte sie jedoch fest, dass es ihr egal war, was Altaïr Recht war und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

* * *

Während der Arzt seine Wunden versorgt hatte, war Altaïr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen wie Antares gekämpft hatte. Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er es nicht für denkbar gehalten, dass eine Frau dazu in der Lage war, ein Schwert zu führen und dabei ein solches Talent an den Tag zu legen. Doch noch viel weniger als das hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass solch eine Frau ihm sogar das Leben retten würde.

Ein Klopfen an der angelehnten Tür zum Zimmer ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Herein", bat er reflexartig.

Als Antares eintrat, erblickte sie wie Altaïr in einem schlichten weißen Hemd, dessen rechter Ärmel fast vollständig hochgekrempelt war und somit den Verband um seinen Oberarm enthüllte, aufrecht im Bett saß. Es machte nicht auf sie den Eindruck als würde er so viel Ruhe brauchen, wie der Arzt es ihr erläutert hatte.

Unschlüssig lehnte sie die Tür wieder hinter sich an und blieb distanziert dort stehen. Sie suchte in Gedanken nach Worten, die angebracht waren.

„Ihr scheint, wohlauf zu sein", bemerkte sie schließlich sachlich

„Nun…ja", gab Altaïr zögernd zurück. Er war froh, dass Antares offenbar keine Dankesrede erwartete. Trotzdem lag ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge, die er jedoch erst nach einigem Zögern wagte, zu stellen. „Sagt Antares…warum habt Ihr das getan?"

Bewusst vermied er es, auszusprechen, dass er ihr sein Leben verdankte. Antares sah für einen Moment abwesend durch das von dunkelroten Vorhängen eingerahmte Fenster.

„Ich bin nur dem Credo gefolgt", erklärte sie schließlich und versuchte, dabei möglichst geschäftlich zu klingen. „_Gefährdet die Bruderschaft nicht_ bedeutet auch _Gebt auf eure Brüder Acht_. Das ist alles."

Es überraschte Altaïr, dass Antares weder Anerkennung für ihre Tat erwartete, noch ihn dafür tadelte, dass er ihr sein Leben schuldete. Denn bisher war er Antares ganz und gar nicht mit Freundlichkeit gegenübergetreten und er fand ehrlich, dass er eine Rüge von ihr verdient hatte, auch wenn er es nicht darauf anlegen wollte, indem er sie deswegen ansprach.

„Also…werdet Ihr die Mission jetzt allein weiterführen?", erkundigte er sich halblaut und ließ seinen Blick dabei durch den Raum schweifen, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Nun…", begann Antares. Obwohl diese Vorgehensweise normalerweise unter Brüdern selbstverständlich war, wusste sie, dass die Dinge in ihrem Fall anders behandelt wurden. Doch dass Altaïrs Tonfall auf keinen neuen Streit oder sonstige Feindseligkeiten hindeutete, hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Ja, das werde ich tun."

„Wohin…werdet Ihr diesmal gehen?", wollte er wissen und gab vor, seinen Verband etwas richten zu müssen, um sie nicht anzusehen.

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Die Ergebnisse auf dem Markt waren eher dürftig, also werde ich versuchen, beim Anwesen dieses Hatim, Besseres zu erzielen", erwiderte sie spontan. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. „Wenn Tarazed derzeit einen seiner Besuche beim Verwalter des Marktes tätigt, ist es zwar riskant, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen handeln, bevor die Gerüchte wegen unseres Abenteuers im Armenviertel auch den Reichen zu Ohren kommen…und bevor Tarazed beschließt, wegen des Todes seines Bruders Rache zu nehmen."

„Hm…", gab Altaïr von sich.

Er musste zugeben, dass er nun ähnlich gehandelt hätte, zwänge ihn seine Verletzung nicht dazu, das Bett zu hüten. Doch anstatt das einzugestehen, verzichtete er darauf, stichelnde Bemerkungen von sich zu geben und rückte das Kissen hinter sich zurecht.

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen, ohne dass Altaïr es sah.

„Ich werde spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang zurück sein", versprach Antares schließlich.

„Gut", kommentierte Altaïr knapp und nur kurz aufsehend.

Beim Hinausgehen kam Antares nicht umhin, sich über Altaïrs Reaktion zu wundern, da er nichts von der Überheblichkeit gezeigt hatte, die sie sonst von ihm kannte und von der sie erwartet hatte, dass sie bestehen blieb – egal was sie tat.

Als Antares den Raum verließ, trat der Rafik ein und schloss nach einem kurzen Gruß an sie die Tür hinter sich.

„Was wollte sie?", erkundigte sich der Rafik misstrauisch und näherte sich dem Bett, in dem Altaïr aufrecht saß. Er überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete.

„Wir haben die nächsten Schritte besprochen", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte der Rafik und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett, auf dem der Arzt zuvor sein Equipment abgestellt hatte.

„Sie geht, um diesen Tarazed im Anwesen seines Verbündeten aufzuspüren, bevor er einen Racheplan gegen uns wegen seines Bruders geschmiedet hat", erläuterte Altaïr.

„Sie will ihm also _allein_ die Schriftrolle abnehmen?", wollte der Verbindungsmann perplex wissen und warf einen kurzen, zweifelnden Blick auf die Tür, durch die Antares getreten war. „Glaubt Ihr denn ernsthaft, sie wäre dazu in der Lage?"

„Hmm…"; antwortete Altaïr ausweichend und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine zuvor so klare und abschätzende Meinung Antares gegenüber geriet ins Wanken. Während er das Bett hütete, sollte ihn dieser Gedanke noch vorwiegend beschäftigen.

* * *

Die Abenddämmerung stand bereits am Himmel, als Antares das Anwesen vom Verwalter des Marktes erreichte. Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass es sich um eine sonderlich schöne oder gepflegte Anlage handelte. Doch vielmehr als das interessierte sie die Tatsache, dass nicht viele Soldaten zum Schutz postiert worden waren. Das Eindringen würde also kein großes Hindernis darstellen.

Als sie sich sicher war, alle Wachen von außen gesichtet zu haben, wandte sie sich von der Menschenmenge ab und steuerte den hinteren Teil des Anwesens an, wo sie über eine Mauer in die Gärten gelangen würde.

„Assassinen in der Stadt? Aber wieso nur?", hörte sie einige Männer im Gehen diskutieren. Die Geschichte von den Ereignissen einige Stunden zuvor verbreitete sich schneller als erwartet und hatte bereits die Nobelviertel der Stadt erreicht.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Grassierten solche Erzählungen erst einmal in der ganzen Stadt, erschwerten sie ein Weiterkommen ungemein.

‚Wir können uns nicht noch mehr Verzögerungen leisten', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und stellte danach zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie in der Wir-Form gedacht hatte. Auch sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Altaïrs Verhalten nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Normalerweise stritten die Brüder, denen sie in brenzligen Situationen half, es ab, von ihr gerettet worden zu sein oder fühlten sich so sehr in ihrem Stolz verletzt, dass ihre Verachtung ihr gegenüber noch weiter wuchs. Altaïr hatte keine der beiden Reaktionen gezeigt. Das war neu für Antares und sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie sie sein Verhalten zu deuten hatte.

‚Zusammenreißen!', ermahnte sie sich selbst gedanklich, als sie einige schmale Gassen passiert hatte und an der Mauer angekommen war. Sie verscheuchte Altaïr aus ihrem Kopf, schob einige vergessene Kisten zusammen und schaffte es so, das Hindernis mit etwas Kletterkunst zu überwinden, wonach sie in den Gärten des Anwesens angekommen schnell Schutz zwischen einigen wohlduftenden Büschen suchte.

Ein junges Mädchen in mehreren Metern Entfernung wandte sich verunsichert um. Sie trug ein Kopftuch und war ihrer Kleidung nach eine Bedienstete. Schließlich schien sie zu glauben, von ihren Sinnen getäuscht worden zu sein und wandte sich wieder der kunstvoll gefertigten Voliere vor sich zu, in der viele verschiedene Vögel um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens kreischten, das den Tieren durch die weißen Gitterstäbe hindurch Futter gab.

„Jinan! Komm her und hilf uns beim Kistentragen!", rief die Stimme einer älteren Frau vom Inneren des Gebäudes aus. Das Mädchen wandte sich um.

„Aber die Vögel…sie sind seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gefüttert worden!", argumentierte sie unsicher.

„Sofort!", beendete die andere Frau die Diskussion. Jinan gehorchte, legte den Vögeln noch eine letzte Handvoll Futter auf den Boden der Voliere und folgte mit trübseliger Miene ihrer Anweisung.

‚Besser für dich', ging es Antares durch den Kopf, als das Mädchen verschwunden war und sie ihr Versteck verlassen konnte, nachdem sich auch die Wache auf dem Dach der anderen Seite des Anwesens zugewandt hatte. Sie hätte dem Mädchen nur ungern Gewalt angetan.

Antares schlich sich an das Gebäude heran und versuchte von außen den Gästeflügel ausfindig zu machen, in dem sich Tarazed wahrscheinlich aufhielt. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie bei ihren Nachforschungen jedoch von eifrigen Schritten mehrerer Menschen unterbrochen. Sie befand sich in der Nähe einer der äußeren Ecken des Anwesens und die Näherkommenden würden sie sofort erblicken, wenn sie diese passierten. Der Fluchtweg war zu lang, kein brauchbares Versteck in Sicht und ein Kampf wäre zu auffällig. Schnell beschloss sie, die Wand neben sich hinaufzuklettern und nur wenige Momente bevor vier Wachmänner um die Ecke kamen, hatte sich Antares auf einen Vorsprung oberhalb des Erdgeschosses gerettet.

‚Geschafft!', dachte sie und atmete erleichtert aus.

Gerade wollte sie wieder hinabklettern, als sie zwei Stockwerke höher eine gereizte Stimme wahrnahm und das Wort „Assassinen" aufschnappte. Noch einmal versicherte sie sich, nicht beobachtet zu werden und kletterte fast lautlos weiter aufwärts. Auf der Höhe eines Balkons verharrte sie schließlich in ihrer Position und lauschte durch die offenen Türen aufmerksam, während ihr die Abendsonne seitlich auf die Wange schien.

„Wie könnt Ihr bei alledem so ruhig bleiben?! Der Ruf der Assassinen ist berüchtigt! Und wenn sie wissen, dass Ihr in der Stadt seid, werden sie auch wissen, dass Ihr hier bei _mir_ seid! Vielleicht schmieden sie schon Pläne, wie sie eindringen können!", klagte eine der Personen mit gehobener und erregter Stimme. Eine kleine Pause folgte, während der Antares angesichts der Ironie lächelte. „Tarazed, antwortet mir endlich!", forderte die Stimme, die offenbar die eines älteren Mannes war.

‚Er ist es wirklich!', schoss es Antares durch den Kopf, deren Vermutung nun voll und ganz bestätigt war.

„Hatim, mein guter Freund…über all das bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren. Aber wie ich Euch bereits sagte, weiß ich genau, wie ich mit den Assassinen umzugehen habe und brauche Eure Ratschläge nicht", erwiderte Tarazeds Stimme.

Antares musste zugeben, dass es sie überraschte, dass von Tarazeds Tonfall eine Selbstsicherheit ausging, die trotz aller gebotenen Höflichkeit eine gebieterische Autorität ausstrahlte, der sich Hatim nur zögerlich widersetzen mochte.

„Nur Euretwegen fürchte ich nun um mein Leben! Ich bereue es, euch in mein Heim gelassen zu haben!", verteidigte sich Hatim nervös und wütend zugleich. Daraufhin hörte Antares weder Worte noch Geräusche, die Gewalt andeuteten. Trotzdem fuhr Hatim mit sehr nervöser und unsicherer Stimme fort: „Es tut mir Leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen! Meine Freundschaft mit euch ist mir viel wert."

„Seid Ihr euch da ganz sicher?", hinterfragte Tarazed und auch Antares war klar, dass sein Unterton ein bedrohlicher war.

„Natürlich. Ich kann euch nur noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten…", bat Hatim noch einmal unterwürfig.

„Ich will nicht nachtragend sein", antwortete Tarazed, dessen autoritärer Tonfall auf etwas anderes schließen ließ. „Aber seid Euch sicher, dass sie es auf _meine_ Familie abgesehen haben. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten."

„Ihr habt sicher Recht. Das mit Eurem jüngeren Bruder tut mir immer noch sehr Leid. Ich bin mir sicher, euer Einwand dagegen, mehr Männer auf meinem Gut zu postieren, war absolut berechtigt!", schmeichelte Hatim ihm, offenbar in der Hoffnung, Tarazed möge ihm vergeben.

‚Er erhöht die Zahl seiner Wachmänner auf seinem _eigenen_ Anwesen nicht, weil Tarazed es ihm befiehlt`?', fasste Antares still und verwundert zusammen. Sie hatte von dem Erfolg Tarazeds und der Bewunderung ihm gegenüber gehört, doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass diese offenbar auch mit großer Angst einherging.

Antares wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie auf der Balustrade des Balkons ein kleines Äffchen mit schwarz-weißem Fell erblickte. Noch bevor Antares handeln konnte, gab das Tier einen Laut von sich, der die Aufmerksamkeit der Redenden gewiss auf sich zog.

„Was hast du?", fragte Tarazed offenbar an den Affen gewandt.

Näherkommende Schritte folgten. Sogleich begann sie, sich nach links um die Ecke zu hangeln und schaffte es, unentdeckt hinabzuklettern und auf dem Boden zu landen.

Gerade, als sie sich sicher glaubte, hörte sie jedoch noch einmal die Schreie des Affen hinter sich und drehte sich abrupt um. Das Tier war ihr gefolgt.

Ein Fenster wurde im zweiten Stock aufgestoßen und Antares erblickte kurz einen weißhaarigen Mann, begann jedoch sofort damit, fortzusprinten.

„Ein Assassine! Wachen! Wachen! Töten den Assassinen!", schrie Hatim so laut er konnte und stürmte schließlich aufgebracht aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem Tarazed ebenfalls aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte, verließ auch er den Raum, jedoch mit entspannter Ruhe. Im Gang wandte er sich seinem treusten Untergebenen zu, der dort auf ihn gewartet hatte. Wenn Tarazed es wollte, würde er – und auch all seine anderen Diener – ihm überallhin folgen.

„Sorg dafür, dass sie den Assassinen nicht töten. Ich glaube, es ist die Frau", warf er ihm geschäftlich, ohne ihn anzusehen, zu und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Sehrwohl", erwiderte sein Diener gehorsam und machte sich ans Werk.

* * *

Wie gewöhnlich waren Antares' Gegenspieler davon überrascht, eine Frau als Gegner zu haben. Obwohl sie gelernt hatte, diesen Effekt zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen, wäre es ihr jedes Mal lieber gewesen, wie ein gewöhnlicher Gegner behandelt zu werden.

Die eher mäßigen Kampfkünste der Söldner bereitete Antares keine Probleme, doch trotzdem waren sie zu acht und ihr dadurch überlegen. Sie kreuzte ihr Schwert nicht lange mit ihnen und ergriff im geeigneten Moment die Flucht. Doch um zu entkommen, bräuchte sie einen viel größeren Abstand zu den Gegnern. Als die Voliere mit den hungrigen Vögeln in Sicht kam, hatte Antares eine Idee.

‚Was hat das vorhin Mädchen gesagt?', erinnerte sie sich.

Bei der Voliere angekommen, blieb sie stehen und füllte ihre beiden Hände mit den getrockneten Körner für die Vögel. Schon waren alle acht Gegner beisammen und zunächst verwirrt, als Antares jeden von ihnen mindestens einmal mit dem Vogelfutter bewarf. Dass die Körner den Wachen in die Augen gerieten und ihnen so die Sicht erschwerten, war nur ein Teil ihres Plans. Als alle deswegen abgelenkt waren, schob Antares den Riegel der Voliere beiseite und riss die Gittertür weit auf. Ihr Plan ging auf und viele der zutraulichen Vögel stürmten aus ihrem Käfig, um die Körner von der Kleidung der Wachmänner und dem Boden aufzunehmen.

Die Söldner fluchten und versuchten die gierigen Vögel zu verscheuchen, während Antares bereits in genügender Entfernung auf einen Baum kletterte, von dem aus sie über die Außenmauer fliehen konnte. Doch als sie auf den nächstgelegenen Ast klettern wollte, spürte sie wie sich eine Hand um ihr Fußgelenk schloss und beging daraufhin einen großen Fehler. Sie wandte sich um.

Ein Paar eisblauer Augen stachen ihr entgegen, die ihren Atem für einen Augenblick stocken ließen und ihren Körper lähmten. Für einen verhängnisvollen Moment konnte sie nur den Mann ansehen, der sie am Fuß festhielt. Er hatte dünne, kinnlange Haare, durch dessen Schwarz sich bereits einige wenige graue Strähnen zogen. Sein Gesicht war durch viele, kleine Narben, scharfe Züge und einen Bart um seinen Mund und sein Kinn geprägt. Doch es waren seine kalten, blauen Augen, von denen sie ihren Blick in diesem Moment nicht lösen konnte.

Antares' Denken setzte für diesen Augenblick aus und sie wurde unsanft vom Baum gerissen.

‚Wie kann das sein?', dachte sie panisch, als sie auf dem Boden versuchte, sich durch eine Rolle zur Seite zu retten. Etwas, das Assassinen in ihrem Leben lernten, zu kontrollieren, unterdrückte in Gegenwart dieses Mannes ihre Konzentration: Angst.

Im Aufstehen zog Antares bereits zur Verteidigung ihren Dolch aus dem Gürtel, doch es war als hätte sie in ihrer Angst alle Nahkampfmanöver auf einmal vergessen und als könne sie nichts tun, während ihr der Mann kurzerhand einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Magengegend versetzte. Vor Schmerz ließ sie den Dolch fallen und spürte schon wie ihre Arme auf ihren Rücken gedreht wurden und sie durch einen schmerzhaften Griff verteidigungsunfähig gemacht wurde.

Antares verstand ihre eigene Reaktion nicht. Seitdem man sie in der Kampfkunst unterrichtet hatte, war ihr noch nie ein Gegner untergekommen, in dessen Gegenwart sie solche Angst verspürt hatte. Wie eine Anfängerin hatte sie sich nun gefangen nehmen lassen und noch immer war es als blockierten die groben Hände des Mannes nicht nur ihre Arme, sondern auch ihren Verstand.

„Du läufst mir nicht so schnell davon", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr und seine raue Stimme ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, wollte unbedingt diesem mysteriösen Mann entkommen, der ihr aus unerfindlichen Gründen so viel Angst einflößte, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie war gefangen.

*******

_Ich hoffe, Altaïrs doch eher mager ausgefallene Anwesenheit hat euch nicht gestört. Aber Antares ist auch sehr wichtig für die Geschichte. Habt ihr sie schon ein wenig lieb gewonnen? Was haltet ihr von diesem mysteriösen Mann, der so eine gruslige Wirkung auf sie hat? Welchen Eindruck habt ihr bisher von Tarazed? Mich interessiert, was ihr denkt!_

_Also, seid lieb, reviewt mir und vergesst nicht, nach dem Credo zu leben!  
_

_Assassin C_

_PS: Ich habe zu Weihnachten AC2 bekommen. Klasse Spiel (v.a. der Soundtrack!) und meine Ezio-Figur grüßt euch auch!_


	7. Die Karten werden neu gemischt

_Nein, die Geschichte ist nicht tot! Mein (negativ…) veränderter Stil ist damit zu erklären, dass ich in den letzten Monaten nur auf Englisch geschrieben habe und zu einem ganz anderen Genre. Aber gestern überkam es mich auf einmal. Viel Spaß!_

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Altaïr wurde verwundet und Antares muss sich allein auf die weitere Suche begeben. Sie forscht beim Anwesen des Verwalters des Marktes von Damaskus (Hatim), der ein Freund von Tarazed sein soll. Dabei wird sie jedoch erwischt und von Tarazeds Diener gefangen genommen._

**7. Kapitel:  
Die Karten werden neu gemischt**

‚Verflucht!', ging es Antares durch den Kopf, als sie erkannte wie die Wachen, die ihr zuvor noch gefolgt waren, herbeigerannt kamen. Offenbar hatte ihre List sie misstrauisch gemacht. Alle acht Söldner zogen ihre Schwerter und richteten sie in einem Halbkreis auf Antares. Die Maßnahme war unnötig, denn sie konnte sich kaum im festen Griff des Dieners von Tarazed bewegen. Doch auch das unangenehme Gefühl seiner Gegenwart machte einen Fluchtversuch für Antares fast unmöglich.

Schnaufend kam auch Hatim hinzu.

„Ich wusste es!", keuchte der ältere Mann, doch seine Erschöpfung wurde von seiner Verwirrung überschattet, eine Frau unter der Assassinen-Kapuze zu erkennen. „Ein Weibsbild?"

Er begann zu lachen, doch seine Gefolgsleute stimmten nur gezwungen mit ein. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollten, hatte ihnen die Demonstration von Antares' Fähigkeiten ein gewisses Maß an Angst eingejagt. Sie war ihnen nicht geheuer. Antares rollte nur die Augen, da sie eine solche Reaktion ihrer Gegner mehr als gewohnt war.

„Das schafft natürlich ein völlig neues Ausmaß an Bestrafungsmöglichkeiten!", stellte Hatim übermütig fest. „Zuerst werde ich-"

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Entscheidung der Bestrafung euch obliegt", unterbrach ihn eine herannahende Stimme. Antares erkannte diese wieder und sah zur Seite, um zum ersten Mal Tarazed zu erblicken.

Sein offenbar trainierter Körper war in einen dunklen Rock, eine helle Hose und schwarze Stiefel gehüllt. Seinem adligen Stand entsprechend war seine Kleidung von hoher Qualität und wirkte auf Antares dennoch nicht übertrieben wie es bei anderen Adligen oft der Fall war. Seine langen, schwarzen Locken waren sehr gepflegt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Zwei dunkle Augen stachen aus seinem Gesicht hervor, das Antares merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Anders als Hatim kam er mit entspannten Schritten zur Gruppe hinzu.

„Schließlich war dieser Assassine nicht euretwegen hier" fuhr Tarazed fort und wieder erkannte Antares in seiner Stimme eine Autorität, die raue Befehle unnötig machte. Als ob es ihm zustimmen wollte, kam wieder Tarazeds kleines Äffchen herbeigeeilt und kreischte kurz auf. Tarazed streckte ohne das Tier anzusehen seine Hand aus und nur einen Moment später war der Affe auf seine Schulter geklettert.

„Da…da habt ihr sicher Recht, mein Freund" stimmte Hatim hinzu, der in Tarazeds Gegenwart nun wieder leicht verunsichert schien. Als Tarazed näher an Antares herantrat, wich Hatim sofort zurück, um Platz zu machen. Obwohl auch Antares seine gebieterische Ausstrahlung nicht abstreiten konnte, wich sie nicht zurück, als Tarazed ihr näher kam, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Interessant" gab er zu und lächelte amüsiert. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Diener zu, der Antares grob festhielt. „Eliab, geh und bring den Assassinen hinein."

Der Angesprochene nickte und schubste Antares gewissermaßen in Richtung des Palastes.

„Aber-", wollte Hatim eingreifen, doch Tarazed musste nur flüchtig seine Hand heben, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Es handelt sich nur um eine kurze Befragung. Danach wird euer Heim von meinen Konflikten unberührt bleiben. Ich gebe euch mein Wort", versprach Tarazed kühl und ohne Hatim anzusehen.

„Ich…ich zweifle nicht an euch", versicherte Hatim beklommen. Tarazed nickte und begab sich ebenfalls wieder nach innen.

Antares wurde durch die Gänge und einige Treppen entlang zu einem Aufenthaltsraum geführt, wo Tarazeds Diener Eliab sie auf die Knie zwang und ein Seil aus einer Tasche an seinem Gürtel hervornahm, um ihre Hände auf den Rücken zu fesseln. Antares verzog das Gesicht, als er das Seil festzog. Trotzdem wagte sie es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Sie wollte sich der lähmenden Wirkung seiner rätselhaften, eisblauen Augen nicht noch einmal aussetzen und ihre Fassung beim folgenden Verhör nun unbedingt bewahren.

Nur wenige Momente später betrat Tarazed den Raum. Ein anderer Diener schloss hinter ihm die Tür, während er sich auf den Sessel setzte, der Antares gegenüberstand. Das Äffchen huschte von Tarazeds Schulter hinunter, musterte Antares und kletterte auf ein Regal, wo es stumm der Situation beiwohnte.

„Wie ist Euer Name, Assassine?", fragte Tarazed. Antares erkannte eine Art Respekt in seiner Stimme, der ihr von Feinden nicht bekannt war.

„Antares", erwiderte sie kurz, aber mit fester Stimme.

„Habt Ihr auch einen Familiennamen, Antares?", wollte Tarazed wissen.

„Ja, den habe ich" entgegnete sie. Tarazed lächelte spöttisch.

„Da Ihr ja offenbar nach der Schriftrolle suchtet, ist es wohl unnötig, dass ich mich vorstelle", hielt er fest. „Ihr scheint eine starke Frau zu sein, Antares. Ansonsten hätte Euer Meister euch nie mit dieser Angelegenheit betraut."

„Habt Ihr mich festnehmen lassen, um mir zu schmeicheln oder mich zu töten?", unterbrach sie ihn direkt. Ihr Verhalten unterhielt Tarazed merklich. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Weder noch", antwortete er. „Eliab, löse ihre Fesseln, damit sie ihre Waffen selbst ablegen kann. Danach bringst du sie ins Gefängnis der Stadt." Er drehte sich wieder um und umkreiste Antares einmal. „Dort solltet ihr zwei Tage aushalten ohne auszubrechen. Danach kehrt ihr zusammen mit mir auf mein Anwesen zurück." Antares fragte sich, warum er sie nicht sofort tötete, wollte ihr Glück und die Unvorsichtigkeit Tarazeds jedoch nicht provozieren und sah es als Chance an. „Und unterschätze sie nicht, Eliab. Ich bin mir sicher, diesen Fehler haben schon viele ihrer Opfer gemacht."

* * *

Altaïr setzte seine weiße Kapuze auf und legte sein Schwert an. Der Morgen graute und obwohl Antares vor Sonnenuntergang hatte zurücksein wollen, war sie die ganze Nacht nicht wieder zum Versteck zurückgekehrt. Altaïr wusste, etwas musste passiert sein.

„Wenn es Euch so wichtig ist, kann ich nach jemand anderem schicken, der sich umsieht. Denkt an Eure Verletzung. Ihr seid noch zu schwach", versuchte der Rafik ihn von seinen Plänen abzubringen.

„Nein, die Angelegenheit darf nicht mehr Menschen als nötig angehen", erwiderte Altaïr. „Außerdem ist meine Verletzung schon gut verheilt."

„Der Himmel hat Euch mit rätselhaften Heilungskräften ausgestattet!", kommentierte der Rafik seufzend. Er wusste, dass er Altaïr von seinen Plänen nicht abbringen konnte.

Nur wenig später brach Altaïr auf und mischte sich unter die Bevölkerung von Damaskus auf der Suche nach Hinweisen. Durch die erst aufsteigende Sonne lag eine angenehme Wärme über der Stadt, die Altaïr genossen hätte, wäre ihm seine Aufgabe nicht wichtiger gewesen. Zu seinem Glück musste er nicht lange nach Anhaltspunkten suchen. Als er von einer Gruppe Soldaten das ausschlaggebende Wort „Assassinen" hörte, setzte er sich nicht weit von den Söldnern neben einen alten Mann auf eine Bank, um zu lauschen.

„…hat erzählt, dass es eine Frau ist. Aber der erzählt ja viel, wenn der Tag lang ist!", erzählte einer der Männer.

„Ach, der will sich doch nur wichtig machen", pflichtete ein anderer bei. „Wenigstens ist der Hund jetzt geschnappt! Diese Mörder sollen alle im Gefängnis verrotten! Hoffentlich wirft jemand den Schlüssel zur Zelle weg…"

‚Im Gefängnis also…', dachte Altaïr und stand auf, denn nun hatte er den Hinweis, den er brauchte.

* * *

Trotz des überfüllten Gefängnisses hatte Tarazed aus ihr unbegreiflichen Gründen dafür gesorgt, dass Antares eine Zelle für sich allein hatte. Nur ein kleines Häufchen Stroh befand sich in dem steinigen Raum, der nur durch ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster mit Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde. Es stank fürchterlich und nicht selten war ihre einzige Gesellschaft eine Ratte.

Antares ging die Zelle auf und ab, während sie über ihre Handlungsmöglichkeiten nachgrübelte. Sie wollte und durfte Meister Rahad nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Mittlerweile hätte Tarazed sie ebenso gut töten können – diesen Umstand galt es auszunutzen und zu Tarazeds Nachteil auszuspielen.

„Psst!", hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie aus den Gedanken riss. „Antares!"

Sie drehte sich um und huschte zum kleinen Fenster ihrer Zelle. Sie musste sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen, um mit Altaïr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sprechen der auf der anderen Seite kniete.

„Altaïr! Ihr habt mich gefunden", stellte sie fest und wusste selbst nicht, weshalb dieser Umstand sie lächeln ließ. Sie räusperte sich und kontrollierte ihre Mundwinkel wieder. „Viel erstaunlicher aber: Ihr habt mich offenbar gesucht."

Altaïr sah kurz verlegen weg, bevor er sprach.

„Ich habe mich nur an unser Credo gehalten", wiederholte er die Worte, die Antares ihm ebenfalls geantwortet hatte, nachdem sie sein Leben gerettet hatte. „_Gefährdet die Bruderschaft nicht_ bedeutet auch _Gebt auf eure Brüder Acht_. Das ist alles."

Für einen kurzen Momenten dachten beide darüber nach, ob hinter dieser Tat mehr steckte als der bloße Wille, eine Schuld zu begleichen. Altaïr schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder ab.

„Ich kann Euch hier herausholen", wisperte er. „Bei Sonnenuntergang werde ich-"

„Nein, Altaïr. Hört mir zu", unterbrach Antares ihn sachlich. „Es war Tarazed, der mich hierher verfrachtet hat. Offenbar ist er noch nicht daran interessiert, mich zu töten. Er will mich zu seinem Anwesen bringen, wo er wahrscheinlich auch die Schriftrolle versteckt hält. In ein paar Tagen will er ein Fest geben wegen irgendwelcher Geschäftspartner. Wenn man seinem Diener glauben schenken darf, hat er angedeutet, dass ich auch an diesem Fest teilnehmen soll."

„Ihr denkt, das ist die beste Möglichkeit, in seinen Palast einzudringen?", hinterfragte Altaïr, der ihren Plan nun begriff.

„Genau. Seid bei diesem Fest ebenfalls anwesend, dringt unbemerkt ein. Ich werde bis dahin herausfinden, wo er die Schriftrolle aufbewahrt. Alles andere werden wir improvisieren müssen", führte Antares weiter aus.

„Gut. Ich werde Euch auf dem Fest im Auge behalten und einen Fluchtweg organisieren", stimmte er dem Plan zu. Einige Schritte ließen ihn aufhorchen. „Ich muss gehen. Gehabt Euch wohl."

Antares konnte ihm nur kurz zunicken, ehe er verschwand. Nun, da Altaïr sie gefunden hatte, konnte sie neue Hoffnung schöpfen, denn diesmal würden sie ihre persönlichen Differenzen überwinden können und die Mission erfüllen.

* * *

Der Rafik war keineswegs begeistert, als Altaïr ihn über den neuen Plan informierte. Er bezweifelte, dass aus einem kurzen Gespräch, das zudem unter Zeitdruck stattgefunden habe, ein vernünftiger Plan hervorgehen könne. Er beurteilte das Vorhaben als zu riskant. Altaïr hingegen entgegnete, dass Assassinen durch ihre Anpassungsfähigkeit zu den gefürchteten Kriegern geworden waren als die sie bekannt waren. Zudem war die Mission von so hoher Wichtigkeit und eine weitere Chance so unsicher, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb. Nach einer langen Diskussion konnte Altaïr sich durchsetzen.

Er informierte sich genau über das Anwesen der Familie Elya-Zulfaqar, die Wachpostierung und Fluchtmöglichkeiten, von denen es nicht viele zu geben schien.

Wie geplant wurde Antares nur zwei Tage später von Tarazeds Diener Eliab nach dem Anlegen eiserner Hand- und Fußschellen zum Anwesen Tarazeds gebracht. Auch hierbei vermied sie es, Eliab in die eisblauen Augen zu sehen, denn noch immer schienen diese eine seltsame Wirkung auf sie zu haben.

Antares konnte ihre Bewunderung nicht leugnen, als sie den Palast der Elya-Zulfaqars zum ersten Mal erblickte. Das helle Gemäuer hatte nicht nur wegen seiner Größe eine majestätische und edle Wirkung. Die Bauern, die Antares während der Reise erblickt hatte, schienen wohlgenährt und zufrieden. Keiner von ihnen schien unter seinem Dienst unter dieser Adelsfamilie zu leiden wie es bei anderen Landsherren oft der Fall war.

Antares wurde durch die elegant dekorierten Gänge des Palastes geführt, bis man ihr vor einer Tür ihre Fesseln entfernte. Eliab öffnete Antares die Tür und bedeutete ihr, hineinzugehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Antares zögernd den Raum, wo drei Dienerinnen in schlichter, grauer Kleidung bereits auf sie warteten. An einer Puppe sah Antares rote Kleidung, die man offenbar für sie vorbereitet hatte.

„Das werde ich nicht anziehen", entschied sie sofort, nachdem sie sich zu Eliab und seinen Männern umgedreht hatte.

„Doch, werdet Ihr", konterte Eliab unberührt und grinste herablassend. „Ihr könnt Euch nur aussuchen, ob Euch die Mädchen beim Ankleiden helfen sollen oder meine Männer."

Die drei Söldner lachten dumpf bei der Vorstellung. Hätte Antares eine Waffe bei sich gehabt, hätte sie diese am Liebsten gezogen, doch stattdessen konnte sie die Tür nur wütend zuschlagen.

* * *

„Eure Exzellenz, die Gefangene ist ohne weitere Zwischenfälle angekommen", berichtete Eliab, nachdem er sich vor Tarazed verneigt hatte.

„Sehr gut", kommentierte Tarazed. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Schwert, eine Armbrust und ein Dolch lagen. Es waren Antares' Waffen. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass sie es ist?"

„Meister, ich würde diesen Dolch unter Tausenden wiedererkennen", versicherte Eliab und deutete auf das Messer auf dem Tisch. Tarazed nahm es in die Hand und musterte es. „Sie ist zudem im richtigen Alter und sie sieht dem Mädchen von damals erstaunlich ähnlich."

„Ich habe mir so eine ähnliche Geschichte schon denken können…aber gerade unter _diesen_ Umständen…", sinnierte Tarazed und legte den Dolch wieder auf den Tisch. „Nun, des Schicksals Wege sind sehr weitreichend."

„Erlaubt mir eine Frage, Meister" bat Eliab und Tarazed nickte. „Habt Ihr vor, sie…für Euch zu behalten?"

Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte Tarazeds Lippen.

„Nicht doch. Aber sollte bei der Befragung ein wenig Spaß herumkommen, bin ich dem nicht abgeneigt. Sobald ich weiß, was nötig ist, überlasse ich sie gerne dir, Eliab. Dann kannst du sie von mir aus auf jede erdenkliche Weise töten", versicherte Tarazed seinem Diener. „Und nun geht. Ich habe ein Fest zu organisieren."

Eliab tat wie ihm geheißen.


End file.
